PROMESA
by Laky
Summary: Desde niñas siempre estuvimos juntos y el recuerdo más valioso en nuestra infancia fue la promesa que nos hicimos… Rin y Miku las esperan en una historia todo lo contrario a las cantantes que son, una historia en la cual descubriran lo que es el amor verdadero y tener una relación en la cual no solo existe el sexo del cual fueron... denle una oportunidad plisss
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una de mis primeras historias de las cuales termine, si ya la tengo terminada pero como la escribí cuando recién comenzaba a escribir tiene uno que otra palabra sin sentido y estoy editandola.**

**Quise compartirlas con ustedes así que tratare de actualizarla seguido espero que les guste xk es una historia muy especial para mi.**

**Sin mas que decir no los interrumpo mas los dejo leer. **

**Espero comentarios si no es muxo pedir jejeje **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:**

Desde niñas siempre estuvimos juntos y el recuerdo más valioso en mi infancia fue la promesa que nos hicimos…

-Rin despierta o llegaras tarde a la graduación – Miku

-Solo un minuto más – decía Rin enredándose más entre las sabanas

-Nada de eso! Voy a llegar tarde yo también si no te levantas ya! –

-Vale… - Rin se levanto

-Rin cada día te resulta más difícil despertar –

-Lo sé… pero mi cuerpo es así no es mi culpa –

-Déjate de idioteces y alístate ya –

-Vale – Rin se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cambiarse

Los días como estudiante de secundaria para Rin iban a acabar ya que junto a Miku su mejor amiga y prima, iban a empezar el instituto al cabo de unos días.

-Bueno vámonos – dijo Rin

-Ya es tarde – renegaba Miku

-Solo vámonos –

Llegando al colegio en la entrada esperaba un chico a Rin.

-Te espero o me adelanto? – pregunto Miku sin interés de quedarse

-Adelántate ahora te alcanzo – dijo Rin

-No te demores, mi discurso de graduación va a hacerte llorar –

-Lo espero – Rin sonrió

Rin se acercó a aquel chico y fueron a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie.

-Rin-sempai quería desearle mucha suerte en el futuro y que podamos seguir viéndonos si no es mucho pedir –

-Gracias, siempre me animabas cuando más lo necesitaba, pero… yo… lo siento, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo –

-Eh? –

-Te mereces a una chica mejor que yo, así que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí no crees? –

-Rin-sempai… nunca me amo, verdad? –

-Tú más que nadie conoce la respuesta –

-Entiendo, gracias por todo, siempre la recordare – hizo una reverencia para que no lo viera a los ojos, no quería que viera sus lágrimas que iban a caer

-Lo mismo digo, tu eres el último novio que tuve durante mi tiempo de secundaria – Rin se despidió con una sonrisa

-Me siento alagado, le deseare una buena graduación –

-Gracias, por cierto como fuiste el último quieres mi corbata como recuerdo? –

-Me la daría?! – levanto la cabeza olvidando sus lágrimas estaba emocionado de tal honor

-Claro… pero ven al final de la tortura de la ceremonia, te la daré delante de todos para que se mueran de celos de ti – le guiño un ojo

-Rin-sempai Seguro iré! – contesto muy feliz

Después fue a la ceremonia y como Miku había dicho su discurso conmovió a muchos, hasta hizo que algunos alumnos lloraran de la emoción, al salir de la ceremonia varios kohais esperaban a sus sempais graduados.

-Rin-sempai! Dame tu corbata! –

-No a mí! –

-Miku-sempai! –

Eran tantos chicos como chicas, las que querían las corbatas de nuestras dos protagonistas, pero la de Rin ya estaba separada, su ex novio estaba algo alejado y armándose de valor se acercó.

-Toma – Rin le entrego la corbata que había prometido

La expresión de él era de mucha felicidad pero también de gratitud todos se quedaron asombrados y murmuraban entre ellos.

-Tenga mucha suerte Rin-sempai –

-Gracias por todo, suerte tú también – esta vez se despidió sin voltear a verlo

Rin camino entre la multitud y se acercó a Miku que la esperaba.

-Perdón se me hizo tarde? –

-Siempre es así – dijo con sarcasmo Miku

-Y esa carta? – Rin observo que Miku tenía una carta sostenida en sus labios

-Esto? Es una carta de amor de un estudiante menor, me gusto el contenido así que lo guardare – contesto

-Enséñame – Rin intento quitársela

-No – Miku levanto la carta con su mano lo más alto posible

-Mala… pero debe tener un buen fundamento para que lo guardes –

-Sí, es la mejor carta de amor que he recibido de un chico, le di hasta un beso como recompensa pero lo rechace –

-Tenías que ser tú – suspiro

-Tú también eres así no digas nada, vámonos que esto se pondrá pesado, además tenemos que ir a esperar el camión de mudanza –

-Tienes razón, vamos – empezaron a caminar a casa

Rin y Miku eran primas, como amigas de la infancia de la niñez que siempre estuvieron juntas, pasaron muchas cosas juntas y solas también hasta ahora en la secundaria, y estarían juntas también en su nuevo instituto.

-Bueno es hora de decir adiós a esta casa – dijo Rin con melancolía viendo su hogar

-Sí, espero volver si quiera una vez –

-En serio? –

-No –

Ambos se observaron y rieron, su antigua casa iba a quedarse en sus memorias ya que habían pasado mucho ahí, buenos y malos momentos.

En el auto de camino a su nuevo hogar.

-Cómo será Tokio? – pregunto curiosa Rin

-Es un lugar muy habitado, pero no se compara con Italia o . aunque tiene buenas cosas –

-Qué nos estará esperando? – comento Rin mirando por la ventana

-No lo sé, pero por favor no invites a un chico apenas lleguemos –

-Hare lo posible – se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa

Nunca se esperaban que ese día fuera el cambio de todo su mundo, que conocieran a dos personas que iban a hacer que sintieran por primera vez un sentimiento que se negaron a sentir alguna vez, y muchas otras cosas que ignoraban hasta ahora.

Llegaron ya noche a su nuevo hogar, eran unos departamentos, una residencia.

-Rin despierta ya llegamos –

-Ya? – Rin quería seguir durmiendo

-Si mira –

Rin bajo y se despertó por completo al ver su nuevo hogar, era muy lujoso el lugar pero también tenía un ambiente algo raro.

-Me gusta pero a la vez no –

-Lo mismo pienso yo, es lo mismo como la otra vez –

-Debe ser eso –

El camión de mudanzas había llegado antes que ellas y sus cosas ya estaban en su departamento, así que solo quedaba ordenarlas.

-Nos toca el departamento número 210 – dijo Miku

-El último… que royo no me gusta subir escaleras –

-No te preocupes hay un elevador –

-Súper! – Rin volvió a radiar felicidad

Subieron y entraron a su departamento, todo estaba un caos pero solo armaron una cama para poder dormir por esa noche.

Al día siguiente Miku se despertó más temprano que Rin como siempre y estaba reparando el desayuno. Cuando termino fue a despertarla.

-Despierta Rin o me comeré todo el desayuno – dijo Miku

-No! – con la comida no se jugaba pensaba Rin levantándose de un salto

-Bueno lávate la cara primero y vienes –

-Vale –

Rin fue feliz a desayunar con Miku.

-Fuiste a comprar los ingredientes para el desayuno? – pregunto Rin

-No, tenía algunas cosas en las cajas – seguía comiendo

-Ya veo… por cierto tenemos que ir a comprar los uniformes de nuestro instituto? – recordó Rin

-Que sepa yo nuestro instituto no tiene uniforme –

-Ya… yo que quería llevar un lindo uniforme de instituto… - esto la deprimió

-No sé puede hacer nada, alístate que quiero ir a comprar las cosas que nos falta – sabía que la animaría salir

-Vale – Rin volvió a sonreír

Las dos fueron a comprar las cosas que les faltaba, el centro era muy ruidoso pero había cosas muy interesantes. Los chicos eran muy guapos y las chicas no se quedaban atrás pero Miku y Rin llamaban más la atención. Su belleza no tenía límites.

Rin con aquellos cabellos dorados lisos que llegaban hasta los hombros y los grandes ojos color celeste como el cielo que brillaban como joyas. Al igual que Miku que era un poco más alta de cabellos azules verdosos largos llegándole hasta más debajo de la cintura iguales que sus hermosos ojos que parecían ser océanos en los cuales te podías ahogar si te concentrabas en ellos.

Hasta que entraron a una tienda de electrodomésticos.

-Rin necesitamos una calefacción, una lavadora y… bueno tu ocúpate de eso, yo me ocupo de lo demás – le indicaba Miku

-Como órdenes mi señora Miku-sama – jugo Rin

-Muy graciosa ve ya –

M iku fue a buscar unos focos y una lámpara, como instrumentos de cocina, vio un sartén que le llamo la atención y se acercó para verlo mejor cuando iba a tocarlo otra persona también lo quería, sus manos chocaron.

-Lo siento quiere esto? –

Era un chico muy guapo de cabellos casi iguales a los suyos pero en tono oscuro y unos ojos rasgados color verde oscuro que le llamo la atención a Miku.

-Sí, pero si lo vas a comprar, tómalo – Miku quiso ceder

-No te preocupes solo quería verlo –

-Yo también – Miku

-Bueno míralo tú primero –

-Gracias – Miku

El chico estaba esperando a que acabara de mirar el sartén, Miku lo dejo al cabo de unos segundos y se fue a mirar otras cosas.

Mientras que Rin estaba viendo unos refrigeradores, el empleado de la tienda se le acercó para ayudarla y eso no le molesto en nada a ella ya que así coqueteaba con el empleado que valía la pena al ser guapo.

En pleno coqueteo Miku la encontró y se la llevo jalándola de la oreja. Después de eso compraron lo que necesitaban, Miku se fijó que aquel chico también esperaba su turno para que lo atendieran.

-Qué miras Miku? – pregunto Rin

-No, nada –

Rin volteo a ver dónde miraba Miku y solo encontró a un chico en esa dirección, era raro que Miku se fijara en un chico así que pensó que era otra cosa.

-Se lo mandaremos a su dirección, gracias por su compra – dijo el empleado

-Si gracias – agradeció Miku

Salieron de la tienda y Miku volteo a ver por última vez al chico, esta vez sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta y se fue con Rin que empezaba a coquetear con otro chico.

De ahí se fueron a comer unos helados y a caminar a ver ropa, compraron algunos conjuntos y cerca del medio día regresaban a casa, de camino entraron a un súper mercado para que compraran los ingredientes para cocinar, mientras Rin fue a la sección de galletas a comprar algunas. Buscaba sus galletas preferidas cuando vio a un chico rubio muy guapo sacando unas galletas, cuando se fijó bien era la marca que buscaba también.

-Disculpa puedes pasarme una bolsa también? – pidió Rin muy educada

El muchacho volteo y le paso las galletas.

-Aquí tienes, que sorpresa a casi nadie le gusta esta marca –

-Pues a mí me encantan estas galletas – Rin sonrió

-A mí también – le devolvió la sonrisa

-Eres de por aquí? –

-Sí, tú no lo eres, verdad? –

-No, soy nueva, acabo de mudarme –

-Ya veo… te encantara este lugar, te acostumbraras con el tiempo –

-Eso espero –

Miku la estaba llamando así que Rin se despidió del chico.

-Adiós – se despidió Rin

-Si –

La mirada de Rin no podía apartarse mucho de aquel chico había algo le decía que pronto lo vería otra vez o eso le gustaría creer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Al llegar a casa, Miku empezó a preparar el almuerzo ya que Rin era un desastre en la cocina, tenía prohibido tocar los instrumentos de la cocina sin permiso por seguridad de la casa y de ellas mismas.

Mientras que Rin puso música mientras ordenaba las cosas de la casa.

Al cabo de una hora el almuerzo estaba listo y a Rin le faltaba poco para terminar de arreglar las cosas. Almorzaron las dos juntas y de ahí se pusieron a ver televisión un rato.

-Aquí hay más canales – dijo Rin al ir cambiando los canales con el control

-Sí, es por la red y cable – Miku

Se quedaron durmiendo viendo la tele, hasta que Rin se despertó primero y al ver que Miku seguía durmiendo la cubrió con una manta y para luego ir a darse un buen duchazo.

De ahí salió de bañarse y se fijó que el balcón tenía una buena vista. Se acercó a verlo con la toalla puesta, pasando por su mente el rostro de su ex novio, él estaba muy contento de recibir su corbata para luego pasar a la imagen de aquel chico del súper mercado, era extraño que pensara en un chico que solo había visto una vez.

-Rin te vas a resfriar si estas al aire con solo la toalla puesta –

-Miku ya despertaste, toma un baño esta delicioso –

-Vale pero ponte algo de ropa, A-H-O-R-A –

-Okey mi señora –

Al terminar su baño comenzaron a arreglar las cosas que faltaban que eran sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Rin ve a botar la basura – indico Miku

-Yo? Me toca la peor parte – Rin hizo un puchero

-Solo hazlo –

-Como ordene mi reina – fue saliendo

-Señora, Reina quien te comprende – susurro

Rin bajo a botar la basura y mientras que botaba la basura se fijó que por estas residencias no pasaban mucha gente pero era mejor así no la molestaría en las noches.

Subió por el ascensor llegando al último piso, iba saliendo cuando de repente tropezó y cayó al suelo de cara.

-Duele… - se sobaba la cara

-Te encuentras bien? –

-Eh? –

Levanto el rostro para ver quien había preguntado y se dio con la sorpresa que era el mismo chico de las galletas.

-Pero si tú eres… -

-El chico de las galletas… - dijo Rin

-Chico de las galletas? –

-Lo siento lo dije en voz alta jejeje, con que me tropecé? O no se me rompió la correa del zapato – vio su zapato

-Déjame ver… -

-Vale – le entrego su zapato

El chico empezó a revisarlo para sacar un pegamento de su bolsillo y se lo regreso arreglado.

-Oh… gracias chico de las galletas – agradeció regalándole una sonrisa

-De nada pero mi nombre no es chico de las galletas, mi nombre es Len Kaname, gusto en conocerte, puedo saber tú nombre? –

Rin se quedó viéndolo un momento mientras que Len le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a pararse, por alguna razón sentía de nuevo ese sentimiento raro al verlo, algo extraño ocupaba un lugar en su pecho.

-Gracias por ayudarme –

-Y tu nombre? –

-Mi nombre… (Pensando) es Rin Soma –

-Bonito nombre –

-Gracias –

En eso Miku al ver que se demoraba mucho salió a ver si ya venía, cuando abrió la puerta frente a su puerta estaba aquel chico de la tienda de electrodomésticos.

-Tú… -

-Pero si es… -

En eso Len se acerca al chico y Rin se acercó a Miku.

-Miku que pasa? –

-Rin… por qué te tardabas? – volvió al motivo por el cual había salido

-Perdón es que me caí y Len me estaba ayudando… -

-Len? –

-Mi nombre es Len Kaname, no sabía que teníamos vecinas –

-Ya… - Miku no tomo mucho interés a lo que decía el rubio

-Miku, Len vive a lado, es nuestro vecino – le dijo Rin

-Y él otro? – señalo al otro individuo que se mantuvo en silencio todo este rato

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Mikuo Kaname soy primo de Len, gusto en conocerlas – se presentó muy cortésmente

-Yo pensaba que nadie vivía a lado – dijo Rin

-Lo que pasa es que ayer no estuvimos en casa y yo acabo de llegar Len también – explicó Mikuo

-Ya veo… -

-Como son las cosas, no? – sonrió Len

-Si –

Miku por alguna razón no podía dejar de apartar su mirada de Mikuo y él de reojo la miraba también.

-Ya que somos vecinos que les parece si cenamos juntos para conocernos mejor? – propuso Len

-Eso sería una buena idea, Miku estás de acuerdo? – apoyo Rin

-Eh? – Miku no quería pero al ver la carita de cachorrito que puso Rin… - vale – suspiro

Así acordaron de ir al departamento de las chicas en una hora con los ingredientes y ellas ponían la cocina.

El departamento ya estaba listo y mientras esperaban a los chicos Miku le dijo a Rin.

-No te dije que no invitaras a chicos? –

-Lo siento pero no parecen malas personas, además no es raro que nos encontremos y sobretodo que vivamos cerca? –

-Esas cosas pasan raramente –

-Además Miku tu conocías a Mikuo, verdad? –

-No – negó

-No te hagas la loca estoy segura que Mikuo estaba en la tienda de electrodomésticos, además estabas muy distraída después de salir de allí – recordó Rin

-Solo me llamo la atención – tuvo que admitirlo

-Lo sabía! –

En eso tocaron el timbre y Rin fue a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa en los labios radiando alegría.

De la cena se ocuparon Miku y Mikuo ya que Rin y Len tenían prohibido tocar la cocina, los rubios se contaron sus anécdotas en las cocinas y como sus primos les prohibieron volver a entrar, se rieron mucho, poco a poco los que cocinaban se metieron a la conversación de sus primos y los cuatro sonreían con más anécdotas.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Rin.

-Lo siento los dejo un rato – dijo Rin yéndose a la alcoba

-Quién será? – pregunto curioso Len

-Quien sabe – dijo Mikuo

-Sera su novio? –

-No creo – dijo Miku

-No tiene? – pregunto Len

-No, acaba de romper con él –

-Terminaron con ella? –

-Eh? – Miku se quedó quieta un momento por tal pregunta

-Que desperdicio Rin es muy bonita, tú también eres linda Miku-san – dijo Len

-Gracias pero a Rin nadie la termina – Miku sonrió disimuladamente

-Eh? – Len no comprendió

En eso Rin regreso.

-De qué hablan? –

-De nada – Len pensó que no era correcto contar su plática

-Quién era? – Miku fue directa

-Eh? Pues era él ex – respondió Rin

-Cuál de todos? – Miku quiso jugarle una jugada

-Miku no digas eso, que van a pensar Len y Mikuo –

-Tengo hambre – Len cambio el tema

-Ya pronto estará – dijo Mikuo

-Huele bien – dijo Rin

-Por supuesto Mikuo es un grandioso cocinero –

-Pues Miku no se queda atrás –

-Entonces será la mejor cena de todas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Terminaron de cocinar y empezaron a cenar juntos y como habían dicho la comida estaba deliciosa, hasta se chuparon los dedos, de ahí tanto Rin como Len se ocuparon de lavar los cubiertos, con la supervisión de Miku y Mikuo por supuesto.

De ahí propusieron ver una película para cuando esta término se retiraron los chicos.

-Estuvo deliciosa la cena, repitamos otra vez – dijo Len

-Claro pero nuestros cocineros deben ser Miku y Mikuo –

-Gracias por la cena – Mikuo era el más serio pero también quería repetir este momento

-Los dos la hicimos no tienes que dar las gracias – Miku no quería todo el crédito

-Bueno nos retiramos buenas noches a ambas – se despidió Len

-Buenas noches – su primo fue detrás

-Adiós – dijeron ambas chicas

El día había sido estupendo, pero antes de dormir en el departamento de las chicas.

-Qué te parecieron los dos Miku? –

-Comunes… hay algo que no me gusta… me parece mejor que no nos acerquemos más de lo debido… podemos meternos en algo que después nos arrepintamos – dijo Miku escondiéndose bajo las sabanas

-Ya sabía que dirías eso… yo también sentí lo mismo pero hay algo que me atrae de Len, así que quiero descubrir que es eso –

-Atrae… bueno has lo que te de la gana – era decisión de cada una

En cuanto a los chicos.

-Son muy lindas las dos no Mikuo? –

-Si son bonitas pero hay algo que no me gusta –

-Tú siempre te comportas así cuando hay algo que no te gusta, aunque me resulta extraño que no lo hubieras dicho de inmediato si fuera así… no me digas que…. – Len le dirigía una mirada picara

-No me mires con esos ojos que te los picare –

-Mikuo te gusto Miku-san, no? –

-No me gusto ni me desagrada – respondió cortantemente

-Lo sabía! Eso es sorprendente! Es la primera vez que piensas eso de una chica! –

-Eh? Claro que no – Kira

-Claro que sí! Ella es tu alma gemela, hasta sus nombres son casi idénticos con la diferencia de una sola letra, trátala bien y no la dejes escapar – sonrió Len

-Deja de decir estupideces y mejor ocúpate de Rin-san! Se notaba a leguas que te gusto – Mikuo también podía jugar el mismo juego

-Si me gusto – Len fue directo

-Eh? –

-Me agrada y es linda, me gustaría salir con ella pero he notado que tiene una barrera muy a la vista, le gusto conversar conmigo pero en toda la conversación mantuvo su distancia, protegiéndose, Miku-san también lo hizo –

-Por eso esa actitud – Mikuo también se había dado cuenta

-Pero eso las hace más interesantes, me gusta, por el momento las mantendré como amigas luego veré si hago un movimiento –

-Bueno creo que hare lo mismo que tú –

-Si! Vamos por ellas! – Len estaba muy animado .

Al día siguiente Mikuo y Len tenían trabajo a primera hora así que se fueron de su departamento temprano, Rin fue a saludarlos en la mañana al ver que nadie respondió se regreso, pasaron todo el día en casa sin decir nada las chicas, hasta que en la noche Rin decidió salir y Miku se quedó en casa.

Cuando iba saliendo del ascensor en el primer piso Rin se chocó con ambos chicos.

-Buenas noches –

-Rin-san! – Len se acerco

-Buenas noches Rin-san – como siempre Mikuo respetoso

-Si… estuvieron fuera todo el día? – pregunto Rin

-Si es que fuimos a trabajar, las clases empiezas en poco tiempo así que tenemos que ahorrar lo más que podamos – explicaba Len

-Ya veo… -

-Y tú donde vas a estas horas? – ahora pregunto Len

-Es cierto es muy tarde – Mikuo miro su reloj

-Voy… (Pensando) voy a caminar un rato… estuve todo el día en casa y estoy aburrida –

-Pero es muy tarde –

-No pasa nada, se cuidarme bien por mí misma –

-De todas maneras, hay muchos delincuentes saliendo de la residencial – dijo Len

-No soy una niñita chicos, por cierto pueden hacerme el favor de chequear que Miku no salga, ella si se metería en donde no la llaman –

-Está sola? – pregunto Mikuo

-Pues… claro, yo volveré en un rato, háganme ese favor plis! – Rin se fue yendo corriendo

-Rin-san/Rin! – los chicos la perdieron de vista

No sabían que hacer pero había dicho que volvería en un momento así que fueron a ver a Miku.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

Después de separarse de Rin fueron a tocar la puerta del departamento de las chicas donde estaba Miku.

Ella salió corriendo pensando que era Rin.

-Rin regresaste! – Miku abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

Pero al darse cuenta eran los chicos, la sonrisa que tenía desapareció de inmediato.

-Eran ustedes… que quieren? – pregunto Miku desganada

-Esa no es una buena reacción – dijo Len -_-

-Lo siento es que Rin salió cuando estaba durmiendo y no se hace cuenta tiempo – quiso excusarse Miku

-Acaba de salir, la encontramos en la entrada del elevador, así que se escapó… -

-Ya… –

-Le dijimos que era muy peligroso que saliera a estas horas pero no nos hizo caso – dijo Mikuo

-Rin es así… no cambia – Miku suspiro

-Ya se! quieres que te acompañemos aquí fuera a esperarla? – propuso Len

-Pero… bueno no tengo nada que hacer, solo les digo que ella va a tardar –

-No pasa nada, mañana no trabajamos así que conversemos un poco mientras esperamos, iré a traer unos pudines que hay en el refrigerador esperen! –

-No hace… falta… - Len ya se había ido

-Este chico… tampoco nunca cambiara –

Mikuo y Miku se quedaron un momento solos sin decir una palabra en eso ella entro a sacar unos cojines para sentarse y estar más cómodos. Los invitaría pasar a dentro pero no tenía la confianza si no estaba Rin.

-Gracias – agradeció Mikuo al recibir el cojín

-De nada… -

Se sentaron a esperar a Len, en eso empezaron a conversar.

-Siempre te pasa esto? – pregunto Mikuo

-Eh? –

-Me refiero a lo de Rin-san… sale siempre a esas horas? –

-Sí… ya estoy acostumbrada, aunque siempre me preocupo por ella… -

-Ya veo… antes Len también se escapaba –

-También? –

-Sí, estuvimos una temporada viviendo con nuestros abuelos para aprender el arte del karate y kendo, pero Shiki se oponía a aprenderlo ya que a él le gusta más la música, nuestros abuelos son muy estrictos así que… -

-Lo dominaron – término la frase

-Así es… pero cada vez que podía se escapaba de las prácticas y no volvía hasta muy noche todo golpeado… él pensaba que si estaba golpeado no practicaría y así era pero siempre lo obligaban a observar mientras que yo practicaba y por alguna razón sus instintos de combate viendo mis practicas las puso en prácticas en las peleas callejeras, así que después de todo las aprendió de una manera distinta a lo que nuestros abuelos querían pero gracias a eso nos libramos de nuestros abuelos… gracioso no? – Mikuo quiso darle algo gracioso a su historia

-Sí, es muy gracioso… - Miku sonrió

-Sonreíste –

-Eh? –

-Es que ayer y la vez en la tienda no mostrabas muchas expresiones… hoy es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, pensaba que era un desperdició que no sonrieras con la linda cara que tienes –

-No digas idioteces – Miku desvió la mirada a otro lado

-Perdón… - Mikuo imito el movimiento mirando al lado contrario

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de ambos hasta que Len regreso al fin.

-Pasa algo chicos? – Len noto el ambiente tenso

-No, tardas mucho Len –

-Es que no encontraba las cucharas, de que hablaban? Cuéntenme –

-De nada –

Empezaron a comer el pudin y conversaron de otras anécdotas de pequeños, Miku pudo hablar más liberalmente ya que no notaba malas intenciones en ninguno de los dos, hasta que se fijó en su celular… a unos minutos de ser media noche.

-Ya es muy tarde… - dijo Mikuo

-Mejor vamos a buscarla – propuso Len, el empezaba a preocuparse

-Si eso será lo mejor –

-No… - Miku los detuvo

-Qué? –

-No hace falta, seguro que ya está por venir, si quieren pueden irse a descansar, yo esperare un poco más –

-No podemos dejarte sola, bueno esperemos un rato más si no viene vamos a buscarla o llámala –

-Tiende a apagar su celular cuando sale, además nunca fue buena con estos aparatos –

-Solo esperemos un poco más – Mikuo se dio cuenta que Miku no quería que fueran

Se quedaron esperando media hora más hasta que ya eran las 12:30, habían esperado de más estaban a punto de ir a buscarla cuando el elevador se abrió.

-Qué hacen tan tarde afuera? –

-Rin! – Miku se levantó acercándose a ella

-Miku? – no entendía lo que pasaba

-Te tardaste mucho, dijiste que solo sería un momento, ya son las 12:30 – dijo Len

-Lo siento, se me paso la hora… - Rin se rascaba la cabeza haciéndose la inocente

-Ya íbamos a ir a buscarte – dijo Mikuo

-Tanto así? No exageren… Miku sabe que yo vengo antes de la una –

-Por eso nos dijiste que no fuéramos? –

-Si –

-Nos lo hubieras dicho antes, estábamos preocupados por Rin-san – Len se aguantaba de gritar -

-Lo siento… es que… es que se me paso cuando estuve conversando con ustedes… sus historias eran muy interesantes – quiso excusarse

-Historias? Estuvieron conversando? –

-Si – Miku asintió

-No es justo yo también quería saber más de ellos – Rin hacia pucheros

-Eso te pasa por irte – dijo Len cruzando los brazos

-Bueno era inevitable – Rin rio

Rin iba acercándose más a la puerta de su departamento cuando Len se dio cuenta de una marca en el cuello de la rubia, eso podía ser…

-Bueno tengo sueño, si quieren mañana vamos a pasear que les parece? – propuso Rin

-Pasear? – a Len le encantaba esa idea

-Sí, que les parece el parque de diversiones, Miku y yo queríamos ir desde antes –

-Buena idea! Mikuo te apuntas, no? –

-Claro –

-Bueno entonces quedamos a las 11 – Rin puso la hora

-Si – Len estaba que saltaba de la alegría

Ya iban retirándose a sus departamentos, justo antes de que Miku entrara detuvo a Mikuo.

-Esto Mikuo-san… -

-Si? –

-Muchas… muchas gracias por acompañarme – esta vez Miku le dedico una sonrisa solo para el sin apartarla

La sonrisa de Miku sorprendió a Mikuo, su corazón empezó a palpitar de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Nos vemos mañana – Mikuo empezó a caminar para que no notara su sonrojo

Entraron y ya estando solas Miku pregunto.

-Donde te hiciste esa marca? –

-Esto? Crees que lo notaron ellos? –

-No lo sé pero a mi nada me engaña proveniente de ti –

-Lo sé… - se sentó en el sofá – me lo hizo un chico, bueno un señor, te juro que fui a comprar unas cervezas pero en el camino vi a un señor muy guapo sentado en una mesa del local y me acerque para ayudar, como estaba borracho me contó que su mujer lo estaba engañando de ahí le dije que lo ayudaría si él pagaba por las cervezas que iba comprar acepto y… -

-Cuantos años le pones? –

-Sus 27 años? Máximo le pongo 30… bueno y lo ayude, pensé que su mujer era de la misma edad pero resulto una señora de 40 años aunque estaba bien conservada jejeje me sorprendí y sabes con quien lo estaba engañando… un chibolo, me pareció de 20 años fue sorprendente me divertí mucho, el señor recobro su conciencia y le dije que se buscara otra mujer que si lo mereciera ya que parecía una buena persona, como estábamos cerca de los hoteles entramos a uno y tú sabes lo que paso después… de ahí me vine ya que eran las 12 y aquí estoy, seguro el señor me hizo esto – Rin se señaló el cuello donde tenía una marca roja

-Eres… que te dio esta noche? Tu obra caritativa? –

-Puede que sea pero realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo… no me vengas que tú no tienes ganas también… hace cuanto que no lo hacíamos, me sentía frustrada –

-Bueno tienes razón pero a que vino eso del parque de diversiones no tenemos dinero, aun no nos han enviado lo de este mes –

-No te preocupes le saque dinero al señor, por supuesto le dije si podía y me dije que sí, parecía algo arrepentido por lo que había hecho pero qué más da, tengo mucho dinero – le enseño unos cuantos billetes

-Y no pudiste traer las cervezas –

-Cuando regrese la tienda estaba cerrada –

-Qué más da, abras usado protección no? –

-Claro no soy una idiota aunque sin ella tampoco iba a ocurrir algo – susurro esto último

Mientras que en el departamento de los chicos, Len estaba pensando de la marca que vio en Rin, pensó que había sido su imaginación así que se fue a dormir emocionado por la cita de mañana.

Al día siguiente como habían acordado fueron al parque de diversiones, había mucha gente aun así pudieron divertirse. Rin y Miku llamaban mucho la atención de los chicos pero Len y Mikuo tampoco se quedaban atrás las miradas de las chicas los seguían como cazadoras, pero toda esperanza de conquista se fue al darse cuenta que estaban en pareja pensando que debían estar en una cita doble.

Rin y Len eran los que tenían más energía y se subían a muchos juegos juntos, sus sonrisas contagiaban a Mikuo y Miku quienes los seguían por detrás y también se subían a uno que otro juego.

La diversión apenas comenzaba, en el parque de diversiones iba a dar un concierto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

Se detuvieron un momento a descansar después de estar caminando de aquí para allá, así que decidieron tomarse unos jugos.

-Que rico! – casi grito Rin bebiendo su bebida

-Este lugar es inmenso… - dijo Miku viendo a su alrededor

-Y aún nos falta muchos juegos – rio Len

-Si hay muchos más – dijo Mikuo tomando también su bebida

-Súper! – Rin . estaba más que contenta y animada

-No tienes remedio – suspiro Miku

-Es que es la primera vez que venimos a un parque de diversiones tan grande como este –

-Bueno eso si… pero de igual manera te vas de aquí para allá ten algo de control que ya no eres una niña pequeña –

-Vale –

-Hoy también Len ha estado caminando de aquí para allá con Rin-san hacia mucho que no hacía algo como eso él, me hizo acordar a los viejos tiempos – comento Mikuo

-Viejos tiempos? – el comentario de Mikuo llamo la atención de Rin

-Sí, cuando éramos niños veníamos mucho con nuestros padres sobre todo los fines de semana –

-Qué suerte – sonrió Rin

-Y ustedes iban con sus padres también al parque de diversiones? – pregunto Len

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Miku contesto.

-No… nuestros padres nunca nos llevaron al parque de diversiones –

-Eh? –

-No hablemos de eso, mejor vamos a tomarnos unas fotos, por aquí vi una cabina de fotos, vamos? – propuso Rin cambiando de tema

-Pero no vayamos corriendo, por favor… - dijo Mikuo

-Vale! –

Los chicos no sabían si preguntar o no pero decidieron dejarlo pasar ya que Rin había cambiado de tema debía ser un tema que no querían tocar.

Encontraron la cabina de fotos y empezaron a tomarse miles de fotos posando y divirtiéndose.

Fueron tantas que cuando se percataron el número les sorprendió, así que se repartieron cinco para cada uno y otras que las duplicaron.

Al caminar llamaban la atención de todos, no había nadie que no los viera, aunque eso no les importaba para nada a ellos, empezó a anochecer y fueron a ver el ultimo evento que organizo el parque de diversiones el concierto que iban a presentar.

-Desde aquí podremos ver bien – dijo Len

-Miku me ha dicho que te gusta la música, es verdad? – le pregunto Rin

-Si! Me encanta, me gustaría ser un cantante pero sé esta fuera de mis posibilidades jejeje pero no me daré por vencido – respondió entre risas

-Eso es bueno –

-Quieren unos helados? – pregunto Mikuo

-Si! – dijeron los dos rubios

-Bueno iré a comprarlos –

-Espera Mikuo, Miku-san quieres acompañarlo por favor, es que seguro se tarda con alguna chica – Len quiso darle un empujoncito a su primo

-Bueno – Miku no le vio nada de malo

Se fueron a comprar los helados, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-No me digas que a Mikuo le gusta Miku –

-Bueno… puede que sí, él es muy difícil de comprender pero creo que hacen buena pareja no crees? –

-A la vista si… además a Miku también le llama la atención Mikuo –

-En serio?! – esas eran buenas señales

-Si pero no estoy diciendo que le guste, Miku nunca se ha enamorado de un chico aunque ha tenido un novio que otro nunca ha durado – recordó las relaciones cortas de su prima

-Ya veo… y tú? – pregunto curioso

-Yo? Pues claro que he tenido novios tengo 16 años –

-16? Pensé que era menor que yo! – Len estaba sorprendido

-En serio? Tu cuántos años tienes? –

-También 16 –

-Oh… como son las cosas jejeje –

Mientras que Mikuo y Miku estaban comprando los helados.

-A Len-kun le gusta Rin? – Miku le pregunto directamente como siempre

Eso sorprendió al chico pero respondió.

-Algo… no puedo decir sí, sí o no… pero creo que puede ser –

-Él parece una buena persona… alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguien? –

-Creo que sí pero luego comprendió que lo que sentía no era correspondido y renunció a esa persona, por qué me preguntas? –

-Solo quería comprobarlo… ya que a Rin también le agrada él… no en ese sentido – aclaro

-Ya veo… te preocupas mucho por tú prima –

-Si… y no –

-Qué quieres decir? – esto no lo comprendió

-Yo me comprendo… pero dile esto a tu primo de mi parte… "no te enamores" –

-Y eso? –

-Solo dile eso… -

-Vale –

Se quedaron un momento callados esperando los helados hasta que lo recibieron e iban a donde sus dos primos cuando Miku se detuvo viendo unos aretes que vendían ahí Mikuo se dio cuenta y pregunto cuanto estaba.

-Qué haces? –

-Quieres esos aretes, no? – tomo los aretes en forma de flores

-Solo los estaba viendo –

El vendedor le dio los aretes y le pidió que le cogiera los helados un momento, cuando se acercó a Miku ella se quedó congelada por alguna razón inexplicable dándole la oportunidad de que Mikuo le pusiera los aretes.

-Te quedan muy bien – dijo Mikuo

Miku no comprendía muy bien las intenciones de Mikuo pero capto que lo correcto era decir…

-Gracias… - apenas pudo escucharlo

Regresaron a donde los chicos y les dieron los helados, Rin se dio cuenta de los aretes de Miku y comprendió lo que había pasado así que no dijo nada.

El evento comenzó y como esperaban fue un concierto grandioso, hasta Len que era amigo de la banda que se presento fue llamado al escenario para cantar, esa era la primera vez que Rin y Miku lo escuchaban cantar, fue asombroso, se divirtieron tanto que para las chicas ese día había sido el mejor de todos.

Cuando iban yéndose por la multitud se separaron, quedándose Len y Rin y por otro lado Miku y Mikuo.

-Dice que va a ir a casa con Len-kun… - Miku miraba un mensaje de su celular

-Ya veo… bueno entonces vamos nosotros también por nuestro lado? –

-Bueno – Miku acepto

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ya era de noche así que iban a casa cuando Mikuo le pidió a Miku si podían pasar un momento por la librería. Estuvieron mirando libros un momento hasta que Mikuo compro un libro.

-Lo siento te aburriste? – le pregunto

-No… me gustan los libros – tenía un libro en las manos

-Que bien… a mí me encantan también – Mikuo sonrió

Salieron de la librería conversando de uno que otro libro.

Mientras que en el lado de Rin y Len.

-Tengo hambre… - dijo Rin sobándose el estomago

-Yo también… - imito el movimiento

Miraron por los alrededores cuando encontraron un puesto de ramen y fueron a comprar, cuando iban a pedir sus pedidos Rin encontró a alguien que no esperaba.

-Pero si tú eres… -

Era el señor con quien se había acostado el día anterior. Len estaba haciendo los pedidos así que no estaba junto a ella, gracias a dios.

-Señor… -

-Qué haces aquí? –

-No tengo porque responder, pero no sé preocupe no lo estoy persiguiendo, no soy una acosadora, solo vine a comer ramen porque tengo hambre – trato de explicarle mientras se sentaba

-Ya… -

En eso vino Len y se sentó junto a Rin.

-Ya van a estar listos solo hay que esperar unos pocos minutos –

-Súper! – sonrió Rin animada con ansias de comer de una vez su ramen

Rin ignoro al señor ya que estaba con Len y el señor capto la idea.

-Rin esta delicioso el ramen, no? –

-Si! – dijo ella comiendo su ramen

El señor había terminado de comer y se levantó a pagar la cuenta, estaba esperando en la fila para pagar y mientras eso los rubios terminaron de comer.

Rin esperaba afuera mientras que Len se puso a la fila para pagar, cuando salió el señor la vio parada aun lado esperando a su acompañante.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Rin inicio la conversación

-Cuál es? –

-Bueno son dos… - se acercó un poco

-Pregunta –

-Se separó de esa vieja? – fue directa

El señor se quedó pensando un momento hasta que contesto.

-Así es… estoy en el papeleo del divorció gracias a ti –

-Ya veo… tiene una buena cara – acaricio una de sus mejillas cosa que sorprendió al señor

-Gracias a ti me di cuenta que valgo la pena – le dedico una sonrisa sincera

-Así es… es muy guapo, conseguirá una buena mujer muy pronto… bueno la segunda pregunta antes que se vaya… puede decirme su nombre? –

-… mi nombre… creo que eso lo dejaremos así… es mejor así no crees? – no quería más problemas aunque Rin no parecía ser una acosadora como dijo

-Puede que tenga razón pero quiero saberlo… yo le diré mi nombre si me dice el suyo… no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera, aunque soy algo picara – rio

El señor noto en la sonrisa de Rin algo raro y serió.

-Ryota… eso solo te diré –

-Así que Ryota… mi nombre es Rin – volvió a sonreír

En eso se acercó un poco más a él tocando sus hombros le dijo casi en susurros.

-Ese día también me la estaba pasando mal… por eso salí a caminar… así que lo use, bueno nos usamos los dos… pero de todos modos me ayudo también gracias… Ryota-san –

Eso le sorprendió a Ryota, cuando quiso agradecerle también pero el acompañante de la rubia estaba saliendo.

La sonrisa de Rin al ver la cara de Len era extraña, era completamente distinta a la que le había mostrado a Ryota, por eso se puso a pensar por pura curiosidad… cuál era su verdadera sonrisa… Rin era un gran misterio pero lo dejo ahí y se fue.

-Me pareció o estabas hablando con ese señor? – pregunto Len

-Si me estaba preguntando una cosa, bueno yo sé lo pregunte –

-Lo conoces? –

-No… -

De ahí se fueron a casa justo en la entrada de sus apartamentos en el primer piso vieron a Miku y Mikuo hablando de algo. No quisieron interrumpir al percatarse de la mirada de su prima.

Tenía una mirada muy distinta a la que le mostraba a cualquier persona y también muy distinta a la mirada que le mostraba a ella, era muy dócil y con un gran sentimiento en ella, como si hubiera encontrado algo que hubiera estado buscando desde siempre. Esa sonrisa que mostraba le daba mucho miedo a Rin.

-Gracias por los aretes los cuidare muy bien – dijo Miku con una sonrisa tocando sus aretes

-De nada, solo son unos aretes ni que fueran diamantes… jejeje – rio Mikuo

-Creo que esto es mejor que un diamante – su sonrisa paso a una expresión seria

-Bueno si tú lo dices… no crees que tardan Len y Rin-san? – desvió la conversación sin darse cuenta

-Si pero deben estar ya por llegar –

En eso notaron la presencia de ambos rubios muy cerca de ellos pero lo que llamo más la atención de Miku fue la mirada de Rin, tenía miedo. Mientras que Rin recordaba memorias que deseaba nunca haber recordado.

_-TE ODIO! MATASTE A TU PADRE! LO MATASTE! DEBERIAS QUEDARTE SOLA! SOLA! –_

Esas palabras vinieron a la mente de Rin, se puso pálida y dio unos pasos para atrás.

-Rin-san? – Len se dio cuenta


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

Rin estaba caminando por la calles sin rumbo alguno, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, cuando recibió una llamada, era Miku. Lo pensó un momento pero contestó.

-Aló? –

_-Rin dónde estás? Len-kun salió corriendo detrás de ti – decía Miku con una voz casi quebrada era obvio que había llorado _

-… solo quería caminar un poco más… -

_-Pero caminamos mucho ya hoy… Rin fue por mí? –_

-No! No fue por ti… solo… no voy a regresar hoy a casa, estaré en la madrugada cerca de las 6 así que no te preocupes, vale? – no se atrevió a decirle la verdad

_-Cómo? – Parecía no aceptarlo pero se mantuvo en silencio – bueno vale… - acepto – pero tienes que regresar, no quiero que rompas lo que dices por favor –_

-Estaré ahí –

_-Vale, por cierto no te olvides que Len-kun fue detrás de ti, le diré a Mikuo-kun que le llame, me inventare algo – _

-Gracias – Rin colgó

Después de colgar Rin estaba algo distraída y fuera de lugar así que se le ocurrió comprar algunos cigarrillos para fumar, le vendieron los cigarrillos y se fue a un parque cerca que encontró y se puso a fumar. Su mente de estar en blanco fue pasando a imágenes que deseaba no recordar pero era demasiado tarde los recuerdos habían regresado.

_-NUNCA DEBISTE NACER! – fueron las palabras más crueles que escucho de su propio padre _

_-No me dejen! – grito rogando con solo 3 años_

_-TU MADRE MURIO POR TI, EL ABUELO TE ENSEÑARA LA VERDAD DE LA FAMILIA SOMA – fue el momento en que la abandono _

Estuvo durante horas sentada ahí fumándose los cigarrillos, hundiéndose en los recuerdos, hasta que de pronto alguien le toco el hombro, Rin pensó que era algún chico que quería divertirse así que volteo a ver al supuesto chico para darse con la sorpresa que era Len con la respiración agitada.

-Len que… que haces aquí? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-Rin… - la respiración de Len iba calmándose

-Qué haces aquí a estas horas?! Este lugar es muy peligroso –

-Es peligroso… lo sé, he vivido aquí más que tú recuerdas? –

-Si… -

-Rin qué haces tú aquí? Y eso es… es un cigarrillo? – Len la observo

-Eh? Bueno… si… es un cigarrillo – desvió la mirada

-Fumas Rin-san? –

-Me descubriste, jejeje – quiso verle el lado gracioso

-Eso no es bueno Rin, fumar es malo, te harás daño a ti misma –

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrada a fumar –

-Fumas desde antes? –

-Si… desde los 11… pero no fumo tan seguido, así que no es necesario que te preocupes –

Len se quedó mirando a Rin un momento, pensando que ese lado de ella era raro, parecía muy madura pero a la vez algo distraída y con una mirada distinta a la que le había mostro hasta ahora. Pero que podía esperar apenas la conocía desde hace dos días.

Rin se acercó el cigarrillo para volver a fumar pero Shiki se lo impidió quitándoselo y romperlos con sus dedos.

-No es bueno fumar a esta edad, mejor regresemos, Miku-san debe estar preocupada por ti – dijo Len

Eso le sorprendió a Rin, nunca antes ni siquiera Miku le había quitado sus cigarrillos. Len era alguien muy autoritario pensó.

-Regresemos – Len le estiro la mano pidiéndole que lo sujetara

Se quedó sin palabras al ver estirada la mano de Len, pero al ver su rostro sonrió y tomo su mano para levantarse y seguirlo.

Al levantase sin querer se acercó demasiado a Len, sus rostros se encontraron sin que percataran, se quedaron viendo muy de cerca un buen rato hasta que se alejaron.

-Rin? –

-Lo siento… mi aliento, debe oler a cigarrillo, regresemos Mikuo debe estar preocupado por ti –

En el momento en que Rin empezó a caminar Len fue quien tuvo que empezar a ir detrás de ella, estuvieron caminando sin decir nada aun tomados de las manos hasta que su trayecto termino al ver el edificio de sus departamentos.

Subieron en el elevador y cuando salieron sus manos se separaron Len se quedó parado un momento y saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Rin –

-Si? – volteo a verlo

-Esto… bueno… compre esto pensando que te quedaría bien… espero que te guste –

Le estaba entregando un collar con forma de una nota musical.

-Bueno no es gran cosa, pero… pensé que realmente te quedaría algo como esto, si quieres por su puesto no te obligo… - Len estaba tratando de ocultar su rubor bajando un poco la cabeza

La expresión de Len la noto Rin pensando que era muy lindo, esa expresión era algo única para alguien que siempre sonreía o pareciera de estilo guay, era único, así que acepto el regalo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… lo cuidare mucho –

-No fue nada – Len estaba contento que no pudo evitar sonreír aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas

De nuevo esa expresión hizo que Rin pensara que Len podría ser alguien aterrador, lo mejor era estar alejada de él pero por alguna razón no quería hacer caso a su instinto.

Se acercó a Len y puso su cabeza contra su hombro, tratando de ocultar su rostro de él.

-Lo siento… no me siento estable… creo que lo mejor es… que me vaya a descansar, gracias por el collar adiós Len –

Eso lo sorprendió, pero al reaccionar Rin había entrado a su apartamento, solo se pudo quedar quieto… su cuerpo no sé movía, pero de la nada escucho unos palpitares provenientes de él, su corazón se había acelerado.

-No puede ser… - apretó su pecho con sus manos

Desde ese día no se volvieron a ver, Len y Mikuo estaban ocupados con su trabajo de medio tiempo y Rin y Miku se fueron del apartamento por asuntos familiares.

Paso un mes desde entonces, las clases iban a comenzar otra vez.

Ese día los chicos estaban listos para irse a su nuevo instituto, iban a ser alumnos de primer año de instituto y estaban emocionados pero a la vez estaban preocupados porque no volvieron a ver a las chicas.

-Donde crees que vayan a estudiar? – pregunto Len

-Nunca preguntamos, pero seguro que podremos preguntarles más tarde, hoy comienzas las clases para todos los institutos – dijo Mikuo

-Tienes razón… bueno veamos que nos espera el nuevo instituto – Len levanto sus ánimos

-Si –

Estaban más animados pensando en que ahora podrían ver a las chicas al no tener que trabajar tanto y en todo el camino al instituto hasta que llegaron a su destino como se esperaban ambos llamaron la atención desde que salieron de casa, hasta los de grados superiores pusieron sus ojos en ellos.

-Me parece o nos están observando de más? – dijo Len hartándose de las miradas punzantes

-No es tu imaginación… me siento como la vez que entramos a la secundaria – Mikuo recordó algo desagradable para sus memorias

-Creo que mejor vamos a ver que salón nos tocó y vamos al salón –

-Si será lo mejor –

Fueron a ver las listas había muchos estudiantes tratando de ver que salón les tocaba, ambos se acercaron y unas chicas por detrás los aplastaron por detrás.

-Lo siento… pero pueden moverse? – dijo Mikuo incomodo

-Lo siento es que detrás nos empujan también – dijo una chica

-Dejen de empujarme! – Len ya estaba molesto, lo que más odiaba era que lo empujaran

Fue cuando…

-Lo siento pero estos chicos nos pertenecen –

Todos voltearon a ver a la proveniente de tan suave voz como sensual al ver a la dueña las chicas se quedaron heladas y Len volteo a ver quién había dicho tal cosa molesto iba a partirle la cara sin impórtale que fuera una chica cuando se dio cuenta que era nada menos que Rin.

-Por qué no nos esperaron? – dijo

-Rin! – Len se acercó a ella con una sonrisa

Mikuo pudo salir de entre las chicas que lo apretaban gracias a que Miku lo jalo de la mano.

-Estas bien? – le pregunto

-Si… gracias… -

-Hola Mikuo-kun – dijo Rin saludándolo

-Hola Rin-san – respondió el saludo educadamente como siempre

-Buenos días Shiki-kun – dijo Miku

-Buenos días –

Empezaron a conversar entre los cuatro hasta que todos los estudiantes pusieron sus ojos en ellos cuatro y Rin y Miku se dieron cuenta y recordaron el primer día de secundaría, tenían que hacerlo de nuevo, se juntaron y sonriendo dijeron.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Rin – su sonrisa deslumbraba brillo y felicidad

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miku – también sonrió pero ella demostraba más madures

-Somos primas esperamos que nos traten bien desde hoy – dijo Rin

Los presentes tanto chicos como chicas se quedaron prendadas de ambas cambiando el ambiente que los rodeaban.

Luego de esto ambas tomaron de los brazos a Mikuo y Rin para ir a la ceremonia de ingreso. Al llegar…

-Yo me tengo que ir ahora, ya regreso – dijo Miku

-Eh? Dónde vas? – pregunto Mikuo

-Va a dar un discurso, ella fue la que quedo primera en el examen de ingreso de todos los nuevos estudiantes – explico Rin

-Sorprendente! – exclamo Len

-No es nada, adiós – Miku se retiro

Así empezó la ceremonia y como había dicho Rin, Miku salió a dar el discurso de bienvenida a todos los estudiantes.

Termino la ceremonia y en la entrada los varios chicos esperaban a Rin para preguntarle algunas cosas pero al ver que estaba acompañada de Len y Mikuo nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

-Oh… que cobardes – susurro

-Dijiste algo? – dijo Len

-No –

-Ahí viene Miku-san – dijo Mikuo

-Mikuo-kun corre antes de que la agarren otros chicos – advirtió Rin

-Eh? Agarrarla? – Mikuo no entendió

Demasiado tarde un grupo de chicos se acercó a Miku a preguntarle muchas cosas y ella respondía tranquilamente las preguntas.

-Parece muy acostumbrada – dijo Mikuo algo molesto

-Así es… Miku siempre ha sido popular desde que entro en primaria ya que en parvulario era muy tímida, cuando entramos a primaria le dije que sonriera más y eso fue lo que hizo y así fue como se volvió popular, hasta se volvió presidenta del comité estudiantil en primaria, es una trome – explico Rin :9

-Sorprendente… Mikuo también iba a ser presidente en secundaría pero se negó, solo fue secretario – Shiki

-Guau… súper, eres un mar de misterios Mikuo-kun –

-Creo que tú lo eres más Rin-san –

-Bueno creo que tienes razón jejeje –

Eso no sorprendía a Rin ya que era cierto lo que había dicho y no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

Rin no se dio cuenta que un chico se le acercó y le empezó a hacer algunas preguntas, ella acepta a responderle para cambiar un poco el ambiente que ocasiono Mikuo y se fue con los desconocidos.

-Me parece o también Rin está acostumbrada a esto? – se preguntó Len

-Así es – respondió Miku sorprendiendo a Len por aparecer por detrás

-Miku-san! Me asustaste! –

-Lo siento, pero gracias a Mikuo-kun pude librarme de esos chicos –

-Ya veo… y porque dijiste eso? –

-Sobre Rin? –

-Si –

-Es que yo no era tan popular como ella, ponte a analizar, a ti no te llamaría la atención una chica que es bonita, buen cuerpo, buen carácter, alegre, buena en los deportes, buena estudiante, bueno en las notas tiene un promedio estable pero si se esforzara más ella podría superarme… tú que crees, no te llamaría la atención? –

-Bueno si… -

-A mí también me llamaría la atención… pero es como si describieras a una chica perfecta, como nos ha tratado pienso que algunas cosas que explicaste no cuadran con tú descripción – dijo Mikuo

-Es cierto… eres la segunda persona que dice eso – Miku dejo soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-Segunda? Acaso alguien también dijo lo mismo? – a Len le llamo la atención

-Si… alguien que Rin y yo conocemos muy bien pero… –

-Pero? –

-Pero odiamos con todas nuestras fuerzas – Miku desvió la mirada para que no vieran su expresión, unos ojos fríos como el hielo

Eso dejo sin palabras a ambos chicos ya que la forma de cómo lo dijo parecía que lo dijera con un odio profundo.

Rin regreso y juntos fueron a ver a que salón les había tocado y cómo fue su suerte que les toco en el mismo salón a los cuatro juntos.

-Qué suerte! Nos tocó en el mismo salón – dijo Len

-Si… me alegro pero… porque me ha tocado junto a Miku – Rin desvió la mirada

-Sí que suerte, ahora no tendré que estar corriendo de aquí para allá para ver si estas en clases o no – dijo Miku con una sonrisa macabra

-No me digas que Rin-san se salta las clases – pregunto Mikuo

-Así es… lo bueno es que no faltaba a los exámenes – suspiro

-Ya… bueno vamos al salón? – no quiso preguntar más al ver como Rin por detrás de Miku le hacía señas

-Si – dijeron todos

Estando los cuatro se volvieron más populares de lo esperado, y al pasar de los días lo fueron mucho más, gracias a dios no recibían confesiones muy seguidas ya que varios pensaban que eran parejas.

Así paso medio año como estudiantes de instituto…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

-Hola chicos – saludo una jovencita muy linda de cabellos verdes claros

-Hola Gumi – dijo Rin

-Buenos días Gumi-san – también saludo Miku

-Y los chicos? – no los vio como siempre a su lado cosa rara

-Estarán en su ensayo con la banda –

-Ayer me dijo Mikuo-kun que iban a tener ensayo con la banda en la mañana – informe mejor Miku

-Ya… Miku no estas saliendo con Mikuo-san, verdad? – una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus sabios

-Claro que no! – su rostro se ruborizo

-Solo quería comprobarlo… es que siempre paras con Mikuo-san por eso todos piensan que están saliendo –

-No estoy saliendo con él! – Miku se retiro

-Dije algo que no debí Rin? –

Cuando volteo a verla esta no se encontraba ya le era raro que no molestara también a Miku.

-Siempre desaparece cuando puede – suspiro

Gumi Honda era el nombre de la nueva amiga de Miku y Rin, eran del mismo salón y desde que comenzaron las clases aunque muchas chicas se alejaron de ellas dos, Gumi fue la única que se acercó sin ninguna doble intención.

El receso termino y todos regresaron al salón, hasta que al fin terminaron las clases.

-Quieren ir al karaoke? – propuso Len

-Esa es una buena idea, hace tiempo que no vamos – a Gumi le encantaba los karaokes

-Bueno no tengo trabajo hoy – dijo Mikuo tomando su mochila

-Por mí no hay problema – Miku ya estaba lista

Todos voltearon a ver a Rin quien no decía nada.

-Rin vienes, verdad? –

-Eh? Lo siento chicos hoy no puedo, vayan diviértanse sin mí – Rin cogiendo sus cosas

-Un compromiso? –

Rin se quedó viendo a Miku un momento y sonrió, esa sonrisa la entendió muy bien Miku y no dijo nada más.

-La próxima será chicos – se fue

Cuando iba saliendo del salón inesperadamente un chico se apareció en medio de su camino y con unos ojos decididos dijo.

-Rin-san por favor sal conmigo –

Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes aunque para Miku esto era algo común. Pero los que no pensaban igual eran Mikuo y sobre todo Len ya que nunca habían visto a un chico que se declare a Rin.

-Estás enamorado de mí? – pregunto Rin directamente

-Si! –

Rin se quedó viendo al chico quien nunca había visto y se acercó diciéndole casi en susurros al oído.

-Eres muy guapo, pero me gustan más los chicos tiernos como Len, pero es un secreto vale? –

-Eh?! – el pobre muchacho se ruborizo al sentir la respiración de Rin en su oído

Eso sorprendió más a Len quien sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada a un lado apretando los puños. Su corazón le dolía y de esto Miku se dio cuenta.

-Rin no hagas eso no ves que estas matar de la vergüenza al pobre chico –

-Lo siento, bueno adiós – sonrió para seguir su camino

Se retiró dejando atrás esta escena donde era la protagonista, ya fuera del colegio recibió una llamada.

-Qué quieres Miku? –

_-Pensé que ya no te encontrabas con… chicos – _

-Miku sabes que no aguanto tanto tiempo, dime una cosa… hace cuanto que tú no lo haces? Estoy segura que no dudaras mucho tiempo –

_-Puede que tengas razón pero… no quiero hacerlo con cualquier chico – _

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que Rin pregunto.

-Miku estas enamorada? –

_-Eh?! – se escuchó alterara al otro lado de la línea como deseaba Rin verle ahora a la cara _

-Ya veo… es de Mikuo, no? –

_-No! – _

-Estoy segura que no quieres admitirlo ya que tienes miedo a salir lastimada pero porque no te das una oportunidad con él? Estoy segura que Mikuo también está enamorado de ti… te dejo estoy ocupada – colgó

Las palabras de Rin hicieron que Miku se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos de por Mikuo, estaba ya muy enamorada de él pero tenía mucho miedo, como había dicho Rin, tenía mucho miedo de enamorarse y miedo que él descubriera a la verdadera Miku.

En el karaoke…

-Miku-san? –

-Eh? – Miku reacciono al ver a Mikuo

-Es que demorabas… todos te esperamos –

-Si… me demore en la llamada – guardo el celular

Iba a entrar cuando tropezó y gracias a Mikuo que la sujeto justo a tiempo no cayó al suelo.

-Estas bien? –

-Si… lo siento no me fije… -

Al sentir el tacto de Mikuo, su cuerpo se calentó de un momento a otro. Se alejó bruscamente de Mikuo quien no comprendía lo que le pasaba a Miku.

-Miku-san pasa algo? – quiso acercarse

-No… lo siento pero no me siento bien… me iré ahora mismo –

-Te acompaño? – se ofreció

-No hace falta las chicas se van a aburrir si te vas –

-Eso no importa yo… -

-No hace falta – entro por sus cosas

Mikuo no entendía el comportamiento de Miku.

Dentro del karaoke a un lado Len se encontraba desanimado aun rodeado de chicas y Gumi hablando con un amigo de los chicos llamado Gumiya a la misma vez de unos amigos de la banda y del salón.

Miku se retiró y Mikuo no insistió más.

Justo a salir del karaoke tratando de calmarse, las palabras de Rin vinieron a su mente "_hace cuanto que no lo haces_" la estaban torturando y al ver al chico encargado del karaoke Miku no aguantó más y lo sedujo. El chico cayó redondito y juntos se metieron a una de las habitaciones del karaoke.

Miku no lo conocía y eso era mejor ya que casi nunca venía a este karaoke, el chico era guapo pero no su tipo, pero que más daba solo lo necesitaba para recobrar sus sentidos, para apagar ese fuego en su cuerpo que provoco Mikuo.

-Cómo te llamas? –

-Eso interesa – iba acomodándose la ropa

-Bueno que más da, podemos volver a vernos? – beso su cuello

-No lo sé… lo pensare, me das tú número? –

-Con gusto –

El chico le dio su número pero Miku no le dio el suyo, termino de acomodarse la ropa y cogió su mochila e iba saliendo cuando sus ojos se abrieron al ver que sus compañeros apenas habían salido. Si la veían pedirían explicaciones y ella… Mikuo miro hacia atrás al sentir una mirada percatándose de ella para acercarse.

-Miku-san no te habías ido? –

-Esto… -

Mikuo se dio cuenta de que Miku estaba muy cerca del karaoke y fue cuando el encargado del karaoke salió.

-Oye se te olvido esto – en las manos tenían un llavero de llaves

-Ah gracias… - Miku las cogió

Mikuo se quedó viendo al encargado, la forma en cómo se dirigía a Miku con tanta confianza lo molesto mucho.

-Miku-san vámonos –

-Si… -

-Adiós Miku-chan – el encargado al fin supo su nombre

Eso irrito más a Mikuo y se la jalo de la mano. Los otros ya se habían ido.

Camino a casa…

-Esto Mikuo-kun… -

No hubo respuesta.

-Mikuo-kun me lastimas, me lastimas! – hizo que la soltara haciendo que reaccionara al fin

-Lo siento no me di cuenta –

-No pasa nada… mejor vámonos ya, Rin ya debe estar en casa – retomo el camino

Iban caminando en silencio cuando de pronto vieron a alguien.

-Esa no es Rin-san? –

-Si… -

Iban a acercarse pero al paso que iban Miku vio que no estaba sola así que se galo a Mikuo de la mano desviándolo del camino.

-Qué pasa? Rin-san está ahí –

-No… no podemos ir, acompáñame a un lugar primero –

-Dónde? –

En eso sin que se diera cuenta a donde ir, Miku jalando a Mikuo se percató que estaban en una calle que no debían.

-Miku-san estas segura que es por aquí donde tienes que ir? – su rostro se ruborizo un poco ¬/¬

-Esto… lo siento me equivoque de camino! –

Dieron la vuelta pero esta vez no estaban sujetados de la mano para volver al mismo lugar donde vieron a Rin.

-Miku-san me parece o me estás haciendo dar vueltas por algo? –

-Lo siento… yo… -

No sabía que decir pero al estar junto a Mikuo las palabras de Rin vinieron de nuevo a su mente "_estas enamorada?"_

-Yo… yo… yo solo quería… quería estar un poco más contigo… - agacho la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo

Eso sorprendió a Mikuo, no sabía que decir.

-Yo… yo… solo un poco más… quiero estar un poco más junto a Mikuo-kun… -

Estaba muy apenada y no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para decirle estas palabras.

Ambos se pusieron rojos, no sabían que decir más pero algo que si no querían era verse a la cara en este momento.

Los sentimientos de Miku ya estaban muy desbordados, su cuerpo estaba por hacer algo que estaba segura que si hacia nunca más en la vida se lo perdonaría.

-Miku-san… -

Mikuo un poco más calmado, al escuchar las palabras de Miku se había dado cuenta que él estaba muy enamorado de ella y que también no quería alejarse de ella.

Cuando iba a tocarle el hombro Miku dio unos pasos y empezó a caminar.

-Miku-san? –

-Debemos apurarnos, hemos caminado ya mucho, estoy cansada –

-Miku-san! – iba detrás de ella

Quería hablar con ella, quería aclarar esta situación.

-Quiero decirte algo Miku! – la sujeto de la mano

Miku no quería verlo a la cara pero sentir su tacto por su mano estaba por descontrolarla.

-Miku-san… yo… -

Iba a escuchar algo que no quería escuchar pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Miku-san me gustas –

Esas palabras tres palabras las había mencionado muchas veces varios chicos pero escucharlo de la boca de Mikuo era algo que hacía que su corazón se acelerara como nunca lo había hecho.

-Miyu… -

Esas palabras eran magia para Miku, escucharlo decir su nombre, pero aunque eran como magia el miedo de decir que ella también lo quería se hizo presente, no quería salir lastimada y tampoco quería lastimarlo a él.

-Yo… yo… -

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro a la cara.

-Yo… yo… esto… yo… -

Las lágrimas la traicionaron y fueron cayendo mientras le decía…

-A mí también me gustas –

Esas lágrimas encantaron la hicieron más hermosa a los ojos de Mikuo quien le mostro una sonrisa y se la abrazo.

-Estoy contento… pensé que me rechazarías… Miku te quiero mucho –

Estar en los brazos de Mikuo era como estar en el cielo, Miku comprendió que lo único puro que había encontrado hasta ahora era los sentimientos que ahora tenía por Mikuo, quien parecía estar muy lejos de ella pero ahora lo tenía gusto en sus brazos, la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que ella deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

Después de eso Miku y Mikuo se fueron tomados de la mano hasta sus apartamentos, por suerte nadie los vio, pero antes de que subieran en el elevador, Miku se detuvo.

-Puedo pedirte algo Mikuo-kun? –

-Sí, que es? –

-No le vayas a decir a nadie de esto… y sobre todo a Rin… por favor –

La mirada de Miku parecía algo perdida así que acepto.

-No te preocupes no sé lo diré a nadie, pero… estamos saliendo, verdad? – pregunto con las mejillas rosadas

Eso la hizo reaccionar y algo ruborizada con la cabeza dijo que sí. Eso puso más feliz a Mikuo así que no dijo nada más.

Se despidieron y Miku entro a su apartamento, Rin estaba esperándola con las luces apagadas.

-Buenos noches Miku –

-Rin… -

Se miraron como si tras sus ojos se vieran desnudas revelando todos sus secretos, Miku no lo aguanto y cayó de rodillas frente a Rin tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Rin perdóname… -

-De qué? – Rin no expresaba nada en su rostro

-Me enamore de Mikuo… perdóname… no cumplí con nuestra promesa… no la cumplí… lo siento… - las lágrimas parecían ahogarla

Miku se partía en llanto y Rin se quedaba observando sin decir nada, pasaron los minutos hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron y al levantar el rostro a ver a su mejor amiga, a su querida prima esta le mostraba una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias a dios… pudiste conocer ese sentimiento… -

-Rin… –

-Sabes Miku… yo hace tiempo que también rompí nuestra promesa… pero no atrevo a dar el paso que tú diste –

-Eh? –

-Yo me enamorado también… -

-De Len-kun? –

-Así es… pero tú sabes que tengo mucho miedo… tú eres la única que sabe del miedo que mi cuerpo y mente no olvidan… aunque trate de que mi cuerpo se olvidara entregándome a otros hombres, no sé olvida… me di cuenta de algo… cuando estoy con Len y lo escucho cantar es como si mi cuerpo olvidara y mi mente solo se centrara en él… me gusta esos momentos, es como si él me hubiera enseñado sonreír de verdad –

-Rin… -

-Me gusta esta paz que siento… por eso no pude hacerlo hoy como siempre… después de que me llamaras Miku… Len me llamo y me dijo… que era triste no estar a su lado, que no podía divertirse como él quería… que le faltaba algo… de ahí colgó, sus palabras se me quedaron grabadas en mí… así que cuando estuve a punto de acostarme con ese hombre, no pude… no pude… pero luego mi cuerpo me traiciono otra vez, ese hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera se… cuando toco mi cuerpo sentí mucho asco, tanto asco… pero… mi cuerpo no me hizo caso y termine acostándome con aquel hombre, de ahí quise irme pero ese hombre me detuvo quería hacerlo otra vez pero me opuse… Miku… no me gusta como estoy ahora… me siento tan sucia… no merezco a Len ni siquiera pensar en el… porque si llegara a tocar lo mancharía y no quiero eso –

-Rin… no eres la única, se me declaro y yo también le dije que me gustaba pero horas antes… me acosté con otro chico… no sé quién es pero lo hice, Mikuo me vio salir del karaoke donde lo hice con ese chico… pero gracias a dios no lo descubrió, Rin… estuvo muy mal lo que hice, tampoco merezco a Mikuo pero quiero estar con él… me perdonaras si sigo con él a pesar de esto? –

-Creo que no debes darme ninguna disculpa… ya que yo soy peor… -

Ambas se observaron y rieron.

-Por qué será que tenemos que tener estos cuerpos que no nos hace caso –

-Nosotras nacimos con estos cuerpos… pero espero que nuestro tiempo dure un poco más… -

-Un poco más… será mucho pedir? –

-No lo sé… -

-Miku… espero que este tiempo de paz se mantenga y no se termine –

-Yo también deseo lo mismo –

Se abrazaron y se quedaron durmiendo juntas en el sofá.

Al día siguiente cuando despertaron fue porque alguien estaba tocando el timbre, Miku se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Quién es? –

-Saben qué hora es?! Porque no vinieron a clases! – Len estaba respirando aceleradamente

Parecía que había corrido y detrás de él estaba Mikuo a quien también le faltaba el aliento.

-Qué hora es? –

-Son las 8! –

-Ocho?! Rin! Levántate ya! – Miku entro a levantarla

-Un minuto más… solo un minuto… - Rin seguía media noche

-Levántate de una vez! – se metió a su habitación y se cambio

Los chicos entraron por un poco de agua y encontraron a Rin tirada en el suelo.

Rin tuvo que levantarse ya que Miku le tiro su cambio de ropa a la cara y cuando abrió los ojos vio a ambos chicos tomando agua.

-Estoy viendo ilusiones… Miku no voy a ir a clases no me siento bien, buenas noches – Rin volvió a echarse al sofá para seguir durmiendo

-De ningún modo! –

Se acercó a Rin para levantarla de una vez pero se fijó que tenía los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar y fue a verse al espejo también tenía los ojos rojos… tomo un poco de maquillaje y lo cubrió.

Los chicos esperaron a fuera y a los tres minutos Miku salió con Rin en brazos.

-Estas segura que podrá estar en clases? – pregunto Len viendo a Rin aun dormida

-Si quiera tiene que estar en la lista de asistencia, no nos podemos permitir una sola falta, si no él se… -

-Él? Quién? – Mikuo se dio cuenta

-No, nadie… tú la llevas – le tiro a Rin

-Si – la subió a su espalda a caballito

Rin no se dio cuenta de nada, pudieron ingresar al colegio porque Miku invento una excusa muy creíble.

Ya en clases tomaron la asistencia y Rin se fue a la enfermería a dormir un poco más, durante el receso Miku y Mikuo estaban hablando de algunas cosas a un costado de todos, y Len había desaparecido.

-Desde cuando son tan unidos estos dos? – se preguntó Gumi

Mientras en la enfermería Rin seguía durmiendo, Len apareció entrando a la enfermería y al ver que no había nadie aprovecho para ver a Rin a quien encontró aun durmiendo en la cama.

-Qué me hiciste para que siempre piense en ti? –

Rin había escuchado las palabras de Len y contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No hice nada –

-Eh? Eh?! Estas despierta! – Len se alejó ruborizado /

-No hice nada… no crees que esa sería mi pregunta? Que me hiciste para que pensara tanto en ti? – se sentó

-Rin-san… quiero… decirte algo… -

La expresión de Len era muy linda para los ojos de Rin, supo lo que iba a decir y el miedo como la emoción apareció en su corazón acelerándolo.

-Rin-san… yo… yo ayer te dije muchas cosas raras, no pienses mal de mí por favor! Solo… solo… -

Tenía la cabeza agachada pero se podía ver sus orejas rojas. Rin suspiro y lo jalo de la mano.

-Siéntate –

-Eh? – estaba sobre la cama

-Continúa lo que ibas a decir… -

-Sí! Esto… yo… solo… / no puedo más! Rin odio cuando se te acercan otros chicos, cuando les sonríes como si nada, cuando no estás conmigo, cuando te vas sin ninguna explicación… yo… solo… - su corazón latía a mil pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que confesarse de una vez por todas - yo solo te quiero para mí! –

Al fin escuchaba esas palabras una enorme alegría que nunca antes había sentido antes empezó a crecer en su pecho, no se contuvo más y lo beso.

Len no podía moverse ni un centímetro, el sentir los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, hizo que no quisiera moverse, solo quería tenerla así un poco más, Rin se apartó un poco y al darse cuenta que estaba ruborizada bajo la mirada, Len no sabía que decir pero él tampoco se contuvo más.

Ahora la sorprendida era Rin pero al igual que Len hizo no quería apartarlo ni un centímetro.

De ahí se quedaron cayados un buen rato sin decir una palabra, la situación entre ellos estaba algo rara pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero en eso la enfermera llego y fue directo a ver a Rin.

-Señorita Soma ya se encuentra mejor? –

Al abrir las cortinas encontró a Rin sentada.

-Enfermera… si ya me encuentro mejor… esto… pero puedo quedarme un poco más? – su voz tartamudeo un poco

-Bueno, solo falta 5 minutos para que termine el receso y tengo que ir a un salón que no tiene profesor así que cuando salga por favor cierre la enfermería, okey? –

-Si! –

-Si te vuelves a sentir mal aquí dejo unas pastillas –

-Gracias –

-Bueno me voy – se retiro

Lo que había pasado es que Len se había metido rápidamente bajo la cama al sentir la puerta que se abría.

-Ya se fue? – Len salió

-Si… - Rin suspiro aliviada de que no los atraparan

Ambos se observaron y se partieron a reír.

Luego de esto Len iba a regresar a clases con Rin pero antes pregunto.

-Rin? –

-Si? –

-Esto… nosotros… bueno… estamos… saliendo? – desvió la mirada a un lado ruborizado ¬/¬

La forma en como lo preguntaba era muy linda así que contesto.

-Bueno… tú nunca me dijiste si quería salir contigo –

-Eh? –

-Así que no estamos saliendo que lastima, no? –

-Quieres salir conmigo?! – Len pregunto de inmediato

Eso sorprendió nuevamente a Rin pero luego riendo le dijo.

-Eres muy gracioso… quieres mi respuesta, no? Claro si Len –

Al fin era suya, al fin tenia para el solo a Rin, tomados de la mano fueron al salón, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar así que no había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, cuando iban llegando cerca del salón un chico se puso en medio.

-Rin Soma –

-Si? –

-Mi nombre es Kyo gusto en conocerte nos vimos en la sala de profesores te acuerdas? –

-Ah… sí, que quieres? – sinceramente no lo recordaba

-Sé que no tienes novio, así que pensé si querías salir conmigo, quieres? –

Él chico era muy guapo y Rin pensó que si se le hubiera confesado antes ella hubiera dicho que si pero ahora esa respuesta estaba más que denegada. Iba a rechazarlo cuando…

-Lo siento pero ella es mi novia –

Eso sorprendió al chico y como estaban cerca de su salón sus compañeros escucharon también, algunos sorprendidos y otros gritando.

La actitud de Len hizo que Rin se riera y le dijera al otro chico.

-Lo siento pero es cierto, ahora soy la novia de Len, demasiados tarde:9 –

El chico se fue y ambos rubios entraron al salón notando las miradas de todos.

En eso Rin recibe un mensaje de texto de Miku diciéndoles:

"_Qué bueno que te hayas decidido, espero que las dos podamos ser felices"_

Termino de leer el mensaje y miro a Miku le sonrió para ir acercándose a su pupitre y como ella se sentaba detrás de Miku, con pequeño empujón en el hombro le dijo.

-Tú también Miku, espero que Mikuo no se aburra de ti –

Todos escucharon y volvieron a gritar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

El tiempo pasaba y sin darse cuenta medio año se fue volando, paso, y ahora eran alumnos de segundo, Len había formado un banda y tenían conciertos de vez en cuanto en algunos locales hasta una que otra agencia quiso reclutarlos en especial a Len pero ninguno del grupo quería ser conocido ya que para ellos solo era un hobby que los sacaba de su mundo además que algunas veces Mikuo lo ayudaba con el bajo.

Lo de Mikuo era los libros, le gustaba más estar en la biblioteca escribiendo sus obras, ya habían publicado algunas de ellas pero por el momento tampoco quería debutar como escritor era lo que pensaba.

Mientras que Rin se esforzaba en los deportes, era siempre pedida por todos los clubes deportivos y hasta querían que fuera su entrenadora o presidenta pero ella se negaba, en cuanto a Miku, ella se concentraba en sus estudios, este año querían postularla para presidenta pero también se negaba.

Ya que para los cuatro había algo mucho más importante, y era pasar más tiempo juntos, disfrutando su día a día.

En clases…

-Miku Soma por favor preséntate en el comité estudiantil después de clases! –

Era un miembro del comité estudiantil.

-Ya dije que no iré, no me interesa – dijo Miku ya harta de contestar las mismas palabras una y otra vez

-Por favor! – no se iba a rendir

En eso Mikuo apareció y se la abrazo.

-Lo siento pero Miku tiene una cita conmigo después de clase – dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh?! –

-Verdad Miku? –

-Si… -

El chico del comité estudiantil se fue corriendo.

-Ya déjense de cursilería que asustan a todos – dijo Rin sentada sobre las piernas de Len

-Mírate antes de decir esas cosas – dijo Miku

-Lo siento – Mikuo si se disculpo

-Se están volviendo más pesados que antes – Len estaba leyendo una revista de música

-Si – Miku suspiro

-Mikuo tampoco se queda atrás – rio Len

-No me lo recuerdes, estoy llegando a mi límite los de la editorial son el diablo encarnado, tengo más de 20 mensajes por día – hasta tenía que apagar el celular

-Y que me digas apareció otra agencia para promocionar a la banda –

Seguían lamentando sus tristes vidas siendo presionados por otro cuando Rin iba a decir algo su celular sonó.

-Lo siento chicos los dejo un momento – Rin salió del salón al ver el numero

-Sera algo importante? –

-Eso me pregunto –

Miku se quedó viendo a Rin como conversaba con alguien, por sus expresiones parecía algo molesta así que cuando termino fue hasta ella.

-Quién era? –

-No importa –

-Dime – su expresión cambio a una seria

-Vale… es el abuelo… - no podía esconderlo para siempre

-El abuelo? Pero que quiere ahora? – esto no era nada bueno

-Lo de siempre –

-No sé cansa de eso? Aunque ya ha pasado un año desde que lo vimos –

-Si… pero no pienso volver así deje de darnos dinero –

-Yo tampoco –

Terminaron su plática y entraron al salón ya que el profesor había llegado.

Len y Mikuo se preguntaban de qué habían conversado, no era la primera vez que alguna de ellas recibía una llamada y terminaban conversando de algo alejadas de ellos como si no quisiera que supieran quisieron preguntar muchas veces pero aunque querían saberlo algo les decía que por el momento este asunto no se podía tratar, lo mejor era que conversaran ambos.

Terminaron las clases y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas actividades.

Len se fue a ensayar con la banda y Rin a un club que había pedido su ayuda, Mikuo y Miku se fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco.

Sus relaciones se habían mantenido todo ese tiempo, de vez en cuando había alguien que quería que rompieran pero nunca funcionaba el lazo que formaron era demasiado fuerte.

-Ya terminaste con tus deberes? – pregunto Mikuo cerrando un libro

-Si – guardaba sus cuadernos

-Vamos a comprar algo para que cocinemos juntos? Seguro ambos rubios se alegraran – propuso Mikuo

-Sera una buena idea –

Como todos los días desde que empezaron a salir se tomaron de las manos y se iban por las calles a casa recibiendo miles de miradas que podían esperar de dos jóvenes enamorados con lo apuestos que eran. Chicas envidiaban a Miku y chicos envidiaban a Mikuo.

En la salida del instituto Len esperaba a Rin mientras escuchaba su reproductor de música con sus audífonos.

-Lo siento te hice esperar? – Rin apareció con una sonrisa

-No, yo también acabo de llegar – se quitó los audífonos

-Que escuchabas? –

-Lo de siempre, las prácticas y una que otra música de otras bandas –

-Yo también quisiera escuchar tus bandas favoritas –

-Te las pasare cuando quieras – se acomodó su mochila – nos vamos –

-Si! – tomo su mano

Las cosas entre los cuatro iban de maravilla siempre la pasaban divertido estando los cuatro o los dos o con sus compañeros de escuela, todo estaba tranquilo, pero siempre había algunas ocasiones que Rin y Miku se sentían inestables con su cuerpo.

El deseo de sentir algo por todo el cuerpo las atormentaba cada vez más, cada noche. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellas no habían tenido relaciones con algún hombre y cuando pensaban en hacerlo con Len o Mikuo el miedo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, de que ellos descubrieran sus verdaderos "yo".

-Me acaba de mandar un mensaje Miku… dice que vayamos a tú departamento que han hecho una cena riquísima – aviso Rin

-En serio súper! –

Llegaron y como decía el mensaje ambos ya estaban a punto de terminar de cocinar.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Miku

-Ya está la cenas? – pregunto Rin dejando su mochila en el sofá

-Ya estará en un momento – Mikuo probaba la comida

-Voy a irme a cambiar – Len se fue a su habitación

Cenaban juntos de vez en cuando sea en casa de los chicos o de las chicas, durante la cena siempre conversaban de lo que les había pasado y se quejaban de las insistencias de todos, luego Rin y Len recogían los cubiertos y lo lavaban juntos.

Se podía observar una paz muy tranquila y acogedora, ambas chicas deseaba que durara para siempre.

En el departamento de las chicas

-Hoy día fue divertido –

-Si… -

Estaban cambiándose cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Miku fue a contestar y se quedó muda cuando escucho la voz de quien hablaba.

_-Miku-chan abre la puerta o la tirare abajo – _

Miku no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y Rin salió de su habitación sintiendo como Miku corría.

-Miku que pasa? –

Al estar abierta la puerta los ojos de Rin se abrieron más grandes de los que ya tenía solo con ver a las dos personas que entraban.

Eran dos chicos muy guapos. Uno de cabello largo hasta la cintura y el otro con el cabello cortó.

-Pero que… qué hacen aquí?! Kaito, Gakupo! – Rin exigía una respuesta y una respuesta ahora

-Rin-chan cuanto tiempo, creo que ha pasado un año, no? – dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa picara

-Buenas noches Rin-sama – dijo Kaito con una expresión monótona

-Por qué abriste Miku?! –

-Dijeron que iban a romper la puerta si no les abríamos… -

-Che – chasqueo los dientes – no me importa, váyanse ahora! –

Iba a botarlos pero sin darse cuenta Gakupo la sujeto cargándola entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la sala aun si era empujado y mordido para que la soltara, Kaito cerró la puerta y Miku camino hasta la sala.

Se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

-Ya me dejaste otra marca Rin-chan – dijo Gakupo viendo la mordida de su brazo

-El abuelo les dijo que vinieran, verdad?! – Rin estaba muy molesta

-Así es… dice que no quieren volver a la mansión – contesto Kaito

-Y que les importa si volvemos o no, es nuestro asunto, váyanse! –

-No podemos hacer eso gatita linda, recuerden que son las únicas mujeres de la familia Soma –

-Eso lo sabemos, pero de igual manera que hacen aquí? El abuelo que planea? – Miku empezaba a molestarse también

-No lo sabemos solo nos dijo que viniéramos a verlas… y ha saciar ese deseo – de nuevo contesto Kaito

-No lo necesitamos – bajo la mirada

-No sé hagan chicas, hace cuánto? Un mes? Dos? –

-No le importa! Lárguense! – Rin se levantó

Rin estaba muy furiosa, no quería estar ni un momento más con ellos, ya que sabía que esto no terminaría en nada bueno si se quedaban.

Fue cuando Miku se dio cuenta de la sonrisa descarada de Gakupo y se levantó y cogió de la cintura a Rin.

-Qué planeas? –

-Sabes bien… -

-No –

Se la llevo a la fuerza a su habitación, Miku quiso ayudarla pero Kaito la detuvo.

-Lo siento pero estas también son órdenes – la sujeto de la mano

-Suéltame – el cuerpo de Miku empezaba a temblar

-No lo hare –

Se acercó más al cuerpo de Miku y la empezó a tocar, su tacto hacia que ella se estremeciera y a la vez sintiera repugnancia.

-Suéltame… déjame… - seguía temblando

Kaito bajaba sus labios por la curva del cuello de Miku haciendo a un lado sus largos cabellos y con las manos la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, se la cargo modo princesa y se la llevo a su habitación, Miku estaba temblando pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, ya era más de medio año desde que sentía esa sensación por todo el cuerpo.

El sentir los besos de Kaito por su cuello la excitaban demasiado.

Él era también parte de la familia Soma pero no estaba relacionado sanguíneamente ya que el abuelo fue quien lo trajo un día.

Lo recordaba muy bien ese día fue la lluvia caía y ella estaba en su habitación sentada en el suelo leyendo algunos libros cuando su abuelo entro con un niño de cabellos azules a su habitación y le dijo…

"_Él será tu nuevo acompañante así que has lo que quieras con él" _

Eso fue lo único que le dijo y se retiró, ella aún tenía cinco año y él tenía siete años, durante un año completo tuvieron una relación como si fueran los mejores amigos pero todo cambio cuando cumplía los seis años, Kaito comenzó a comportarse distinto y sucedió lo que cambio todo mi mundo, fue la primera vez que besaban y sentía el tacto de un chico por todo su cuerpo… y también fue la primera vez en acostarme con alguien, tuvo mucho miedo después de ese acto pero desde ese día empeoraron las cosas y seguidamente se acostaba con Kaito, en ese momento - no sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal – pero su cuerpo se acostumbro al pasar el tiempo y lo terrible fue cuando cumplió los ocho años, un hombre que no conocía apareció en su habitación y se aprovechó de ella cuando Kaito no estuvo, la repugnancia después de ser abusada por aquel hombre duro durante un mes y de ahí el abuelo vino a verla y le dijo…

"_Tú naciste para dar placer a los hombres de la familia Soma y dar a luz al heredero de la familia Soma, solo para eso naciste" _

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mis memorias, mi mundo se había desmoronado y ya no quería vivir si ese era mi motivo de vivir pero fue cuando conocí a Rin, ella también había pasado por lo mismo que yo, pero creo que peor… fuimos forzadas a acostarnos con muchos hombres aun siendo unas niñas pero por alguna razón no quedábamos embarazadas, el abuelo se hacía más viejo al pasar del tiempo y esa fue nuestra carta de triunfa, Rin persuadió al abuelo y nos dejó ir, no sé hasta ahora que trato había hecho con el abuelo pero por eso hicimos una promesa… "_No nos enamoremos_"

Para olvidar todo eso Rin y yo cambiamos completamente, quisimos sonreír pero no pudimos hacerlo verdaderamente. Así que no nos quedó de otra que fingir y tratar de cambiar. Aunque había un problema más… nuestros cuerpos… ellos ya se habían acostumbrado al sexo y no podíamos vivir sin hacerlo.

-Qué estás pensando? – Kaito se iba quitando la polera


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

Kaito complació el deseo de Miku, pero luego, al despertar, con solo ver a Kaito durmiendo a lado suyo hizo que reaccionara y se sintiera muy sucia, se levantó y fue corriendo a bañarse. Tenía que limpiarse aunque lo que estaba más sucio era su corazón y este no podía limpiarse después de permitir traicionarlo.

-Por qué haces tanto ruido? – Kaito entro a baño

-Muérete! – Miku seguía jabonándose el cuerpo

Mientras en la habitación de Rin, ella estaba como si nada pero Gakupo estaba completamente exhausto.

-No debiste meterte con esto… sabes muy bien que no duras como yo – Rin se levantó buscando su ropa

-Estabas imparable anoche… - Gakupo se sentó en la cama

-Lo que pasa es seguro antes de venir te has acostado con alguna mujer –

-Bueno sí, tengo una pregunta, hace cuanto que no lo haces? –

Rin se quedó cayada un momento pero contesto.

-Hace medio año –

-Qué? – no se lo podía creer

-Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo! Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí! – entro a tomar una ducha

En la habitación de Miku, está ya estaba con su uniforme y Kaito estaba aún en la cama.

-Hasta cuando vas a estar tirado en mi cama? –

-Bueno estoy algo cansado… ayer duramos mucho –

-No quiero verte más en mi vida, vete de aquí en una hora, que nadie te vea salir de mi apartamento –

-Y las órdenes del abuelo? –

-No me importa, dile que no voy a volver nunca –

-Vale… -

Ya eran cerca de la hora de irse, cuando sonó el timbre debían ser los chicos esperándolas para irse juntos a clases.

-Que no se te atreva salir después de una hora – advirtió Miku

-Más te vale irte! – Rin estaba enojada

Las chicas salieron sin desayunar y aunque no quieran admitirlo después de lo de anoche sus cuerpos se sentían muy bien, aunque sus conciencias era otra cosa, no podían ver a la cara a Len y Mikuo.

Camino al instituto…

-Te pasa algo Rin? – le pregunto Len al notar el estado de animo de su pareja

-Eh? No – volvió a desviar la mirada

-Hoy están muy raras hoy, no durmieron bien? – pregunto Mikuo

-Debe ser tu imaginación – respondió Miku

Caminaron sin cruzar sus miradas con los chicos, y durante todas las clases trataron de esquivar toda conversación con ellos.

Las dos desaparecieron rápidamente a la hora de receso sin decir nada, durante todo el receso estuvieron en la terraza sin decir una palabra.

Regresaron a clases cuando termino el receso pero cuando menos las dos se lo esperaron cada una recibió un mensaje.

Para Rin… _"estabas muy hermosa ayer, aunque creo que tengo que seguir aprendiendo si quiero seguir tu ritmo. Cambiando de tema tú crees que ese noviecito tuyo aguante como yo? Si quiera sabe lo que realmente eres? Pero bueno eso es asunto tuyo solo quería tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez"_

Para Miku… _"aunque no lo admitas anoche tenías muchas ganas en la cama… pero hasta cuando vas a estar con un novato como ese niño? Crees que realmente te merezca o será que te repudie cuando sepa tu verdadero yo? Dejando eso de lado el verdadero motivo por el cual vine fue porque tenía muchas ganas de verte…"_

Kaito y Gakupo no eran malas personas pero al seguían las órdenes del abuelo Rin y Miku los empezaron a detestar pero aun así en el fondo de sus corazones podían tener aquel sentimiento los querían de una forma ya que ellos fueron las primeras personas que les trasmitieron calor y amor a sus vidas.

Ambas se ruborizaron y solo pudieron apretar las manos.

-Te pasa algo Miku? – Mikuo se acercó al notar la reacción de su novia

-No! – Miku cerró su celular al instante

-Bueno… - ver que cerrara el celular cuando se acercó no le gusto, había algo que ocultaba y de eso estaba seguro

-Rin? –

-Hablamos después Len ya va a comenzar las clases… - Rin también guardo su celular

Ambos chicos no entendían el comportamiento de las chicas pero sabían que algo les estaba pasando. Terminando las clases y Rin y Miku cogieron sus cosas excusándose con los chicos al no poder regresar con ellos.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que hacer algo muy importante –

-Mañana volvemos juntos, no vayan a recogernos mañana adiós –

Las dos se fueron sin decir nada más, esto intrigaba mucho más a Mikuo y Len.

Fueron corriendo a casa y al momento en que abrieron la puerta como se lo esperaban ambos seguían en ahí, como si hubieran adivinado, como si ya lo supieran, como si…

Cada uno estaba solo en las habitaciones de ambas chicas. Durmiendo como unos niños.

En la habitación de Rin, Gakupo parecía un niñito durmiendo en espera de su mama, eso le trajo recuerdos.

Cuando lo hicieron por primera vez fue cuando ella tenía cinco años y él siete… las cosas que hicieron fueron ordenadas por el abuelo, quien estuvo observándolos desde una cámara. Eso fue lo más repugnante que Rin había experimentado pero al escuchar las palabras que Gakupo que le susurraba al oído a ella le hacía que no le importara eso, estaba muy feliz en los brazos de Gakupo aunque eran solo unos niños que apenas conocían sobre lo que hacían no quería que nadie más la tocara, pero eso cambió al pasar el tiempo, un hombre entro un día a la habitación de Rin y empezó a tocarla de ahí fue peor y empezó a manosearla, no quería, grito con todas sus fuerzas al alguien pero nadie vino a salvarla ni siquiera Gakupo… de ahí fue más seguido que vinieran hombres a acostarse con ella.

Hasta un mes después y al fin pudo ver de nuevo a Gakupo pero esta vez no estaba solo estaba con otro hombre junto a él, esa fue la peor experiencia que tuve… el miro como ese hombre la tocaba y la tomaba, esos ojos violeta estaban como perdidos y al terminar todo pudo observar como caía al suelo, después de eso Gakupo se quedó junto a ella sin decir una palabra, tiempo paso y lo sedujo, era aún una niña pero nunca fue detenida por él y volví a acostarse una y otra vez, incontables veces… tiempo más tarde conocí a Miku quien resulto ser su prima y también había pasado por lo mismo o por lo menos casi lo mismo.

Después de conocer su mutuo dolor Rin se propuso sacarla de esto, Miku estaba en su límite, así que hizo un trato con él abuelo, _"nosotros volveremos cada fin o comienzo de año a costarnos con quien o cuantos quieras abuelo así no te denunciaremos con la policía pero seré yo la que se acueste con varios hombres si lo deseas así, con Miku… ella solo se acostara con uno",_ era un trato justo tenía muchas pruebas así que acepto, y las dejó libre, pero no pudieron liberar a Kaito y Gakupo, al paso de los años ellos cambiaron y aunque los querían empezaron a odiarlos por cumplir siempre lo que el abuelo ordenaba.

-Me pregunto qué soñaras… además por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti a pesar que te odio ahora? – susurro acariciando sus largos cabellos morados

-Por qué yo conozco a la verdadera Rin –

S e la jalo y la beso, Gakupo le dio un beso muy tierno, para ella este beso era muy distinto a las veces que se besaba con Len, no sentía ese completo como con su amado rubio, ese completo que le faltaba con Gakupo a pesar de conocerla verdaderamente.

-Rin… quería verte… - susurro aferrándose mucho más a ella

Se quedaron durmiendo juntos y hasta que se hizo de noche.

En la habitación de Miku, ella estaba junto a Kaito quien también la abrazaba como si quisiera unirse en un solo ser para así nunca más separarse.

-Por qué no puedo quitarte esas cadenas? – quería corresponder el abrazo pero sus manos temblaban como nunca antes

-Estas cadenas ya están desde que nací… pero se fueron aflojando al paso del tiempo que te conocí… hasta que cuando pensé que me las quitarías… te fuiste… no te culpo ya que eso era solo una ilusión para mí –

-Kaito… perdóname… -

Ellos se quedaron en el departamento y todo ese tiempo Rin y Miku se comportaron de una manera muy distante con Len y Mikuo. Aquellos sentimientos que solo Gakupo y Kaito podían trasmitirles había vuelto a su cuerpo haciéndoles recordar que no podían seguir viviendo en una fantasía y con estos pensamientos no podían estar con las verdaderas personas que amaban.

Para disimularlo de vez en cuando salían con ellos pero no podían mostrarse tan alegres.

Así que un día cuando Miku y Mikuo iban caminando por las calles, llegaron a un parque y él se puso de frente a ella para de una vez preguntarle lo que pasaba.

-Qué te está pasando estos días? –

-Eh? De que hablas? – desvió los ojos

-Hablo de eso –

-No te entiendo yo estoy como siempre –

-Estas ya un mes así… distante, no me miras a los ojos como si ya no quisieras estar más conmigo –

-No… lo siento, no me di cuenta… - seguía sin verlo a los ojos

-Por qué no me miras a la cara? –

-Yo… solo… solo… – no sabía que decirle

-Te conozco ya más de un año Miku y he llegado a conocer casi todas tus expresiones o eso quiero pensar… así que quiero preguntarte algo… -

-Qué? –

-Sigues queriéndome? Sigues enamorada de mí? –

Miku no espero esa pregunta, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo lo miro a la cara con un rostro muy confuso, quería decirle que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo pero a su mente el rostro de Kaito apareció, ahora no sabía que responder, se quedó callada.

-Miku? –

-No lo sé… Mikuo… -

-Cómo que no lo sabes? Miku tú acaso… -

-Mikuo tú sigues queriéndome? –

-Claro que sí! Por eso quiero saber lo que realmente sientes! Quiero saber si… - estaba apretándose los dientes con fuerza tratando de encontrar las palabras, las preguntas que quería saber

-Mikuo… hay algo… no… hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, muchas… que si llegaras a conocer me odiarías o repudiarías… estuve pensando en eso todo este mes… por eso quiero decirte que quiero terminar contigo… rompe conmigo –

Él se quedó callado con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-Mikuo yo… yo no soy la persona que piensas… yo… -

-No! No pienso romper contigo! No lo hare! – la sujeto de las manos

La reacción de Mikuo era la que esperaba Miku, era lo que imaginaba y a la vez no… le dolía el pecho… sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, quería irse de ese lugar lejos de la mirada de Mikuo, lejos de el para no lastimarlo otra vez.

-Miku! – no pudo escapar Mikuo la sujeto de los hombros impidiéndoselo

Encontrándose con unos ojos cristalinos que nunca pensó ver en Mikuo. Lo estaba haciendo llorar?

-Yo… yo… aún te quiero! Pero no puedo estar contigo más tiempo! Yo no soy la persona que piensas que soy! No lo soy! Soy… soy una… una… -

Fue cuando la verdad paso por su mente "Soma" ella era…

-Yo soy… una Soma… yo y Rin somos las únicas mujeres de la familia Soma… ya no puedo más huir de lo que realmente soy – quiso escapar de nuevo

-Qué tiene que ver eso? Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, yo… - no la dejo escapar – yo… solo… -

Miku lo calla con un beso y Mikuo correspondió.

Como espero la sensación era muy distinta a las veces que Kaito la besaba, era una sensación de tranquilidad y paz… esa paz que deseaba que tanto pedía que permaneciera para siempre.

Dejaron de besarse, ambos observando sus lágrimas caer.

-Mikuo… quiero estar contigo… siempre… - su voz temblaba

-Entonces no digas eso de terminar –

-Vale… pero… dame un tiempo… dame un tiempo para arreglar unas cosas, necesito arreglar algo con mi abuelo –

-Tu abuelo? –

-Si… si no arreglo esto con mi abuelo no tendré la capacidad de permanecer contigo –

-No entiendo pero si lo que deseas es tiempo yo te daré un tiempo que quieras pero no me alejes de ti por favor –

-Gracias… puedo pedirte una cosa más? – bajo la cabeza

-Claro –

-Acues... acuesta… acuéstate conmigo –

-Eh? –

-Hazme tuya… por favor… -

-Pero eso… eso… - Mikuo no sabía que responder, era un chico y cualquiera diría que si al escuchar a su novia decir que quería hacerlo pero el… él no sabía de esas cosas

-Quiero mostrarte algo… por favor… -

Fueron juntos a un hotel, Miku parecía muy acostumbrada y Mikuo estaba algo apenado, nunca antes había estado en un hotel con una chica, no sabía qué hacer o decir, al momento que entraron Miku empezó a desvestirse.

-Miku que haces?! – la detuvo

-Vinimos aquí para hacer esto, no? –

-Sí, pero… como… como puedes estar tan tranquila, puede que alguien nos haya visto entrar aquí y… y… -

-No nos ha visto nadie… dije que quiero mostrarte algo, no? –

-Si pero que vas a mostrarme? – el rostro de Mikuo estaba muy sonrojado

Ella se desabotono la camisa y le enseño las marcas en su pecho, Mikuo se quedó helado, no podía creerlo, eran unas marcas rojas.

-Quién… quién te hizo esto?! – la sujeto de los hombros con fuerza

Algo dentro de él estallo al solo verla marcada, con marcas que sabía muy bien que eran.

-Sabes Mikuo… yo ya he tenido relaciones sexuales con muchos hombres… no sé exactamente con cuantos pero sé que fueron muchos… este es el cuerpo que quería mostrarte para que comprendieras que no soy quien piensas… -

Ver como lo decía y como las manos de Miku temblaban, comprendió que había una historia detrás de todo esto, pero ver como ella empezaba a ruborizarse, no se pudo contener, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo para que sin darse cuenta la tumbara sobre la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

**Que les pareció el capítulo? A mí me encanto n.n **

**Dejen sus comentarios me haría muy feliz y perdonen el retraso, dije que ya lo tengo escrito pero me falta modificarle muchas cosas y últimamente tengo mucho sueño que cuando salgo del colegio me duermo en el carro y en mi casa jejeje espero no tener nada. Tratare de actualizar los capítulos seguido.**

**Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

Len y Rin estaban caminando por las calles tomados de la mano sin decir una sola palabra hasta que su camino llegaron a una pileta, no había muchas personas así que se quedaron viendo el agua que caía en curvas un buen rato sin soltarse las manos, pero el silencio no podía mantenerse para siempre.

-Len quieres por favor romper conmigo? –

Len seguía viendo el agua de la pileta sin soltar la mano de Rin.

-Termina conmigo? – volvió a repetir

Las palabras de Rin las esperaba ya Len pero al igual que sabía que esa petición vendría él también sabía lo que diría.

-Y si digo que no? –

-Pues… esto seguirá así… -

-Así? Cómo? –

-No podre sonreír verdaderamente, veras a la verdadera yo… -

-Verdadera tú? Muéstramela entonces –

-Quieres ver a mi verdadero yo? Puede que me termines odiando… me repudies –

-Quiero verla –

Se quedaron callados de nuevo pero esta vez Rin soltó la mano de Len, había una banca cerca así que se sentaron allí.

-Len… piensas que me conoces? –

-Bueno a veces sí pero otras no – Len se quedó de pie mirándola

-Tienes razón… te he mostrado casi siempre todas las partes buenas de mí, bueno me las has sacado, había veces que me sorprendía de mi misma, me ponía a pensar… "no puedo creer que tenga esa parte en mí" o "no sabía que pudiera sonreír verdaderamente" realmente tú me has sacado muchas cosas buenas pero… nunca me sacaste lo peor de mí… -

-Lo peor? –

-Si… te seré sincera… ya que no quiero seguir mintiéndote… Len tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… lo más bonito… desee que esta paz siguiera siempre pero no puede seguir… mi cuerpo no puede seguir… sabes… - lo que iba a decirle era muy difícil, tenía miedo pero debía hacerlo – me he acostado con muchos hombres… desde muy pequeña… siempre… -

Esta vez su confesión sorprendió a Len, no sabía que decir. Si creer o no creer.

-Sabes por qué me iba de repente? Era porque iba a encontrarme con hombres que ni siquiera conozco el nombre, yo he sido criada así desde niña –

-Cómo vas a ser criada para acostarte con hombres! Que clases de padres tienes! – no era su intención gritarle pero las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento

-Padres? Pues sabes… ni siquiera sé, los borrosos recuerdos de una mujer y un hombre que me acariciaron la cabeza puede que sean ellos… desde que tengo memorias recordables la única familia que tengo es mi abuelo… y luego de unos pocos años conocí a Miku… ellos son las únicas personas que tengo como familia… los demás hombres… no sé si son mis tíos o… no sé… -

-Rin…? –

Estaba decidida, se armó más de valor e iba a contarle todo, era mejor que ella se lo contara que otra persona.

-Desde niña… he tenido relaciones sexuales con muchos hombres, al principio pensé que era normal, Gakupo era el primero y único que me tocaba pero de ahí fueron viniendo más hombres… y debes imaginarte que no venían a platicar conmigo, yo… fui abusada por ellos, de ahí mi abuelo me dijo… "_tú eres la única mujer de la familia Soma, solo existes para procrear al nuevo heredero de la familia Soma_" era muy niña pero se quedó grabada esas palabras en mi mente, mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a tener sexo, hasta el punto que no puede dejar de hacerlo por más de una semana… pero nunca quede embarazada –

Se levantó y dio unos pasos levantando la cabeza al cielo… con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Ya no puedo escapar de mi destino… pero sabes… fuiste la única persona de la que realmente me enamore, la única persona que me mostro lo que era el amor verdadero, durante todo el tiempo que estuve saliendo contigo, nunca me acosté con un hombre, me aguante todo este tiempo… ya que recordarte me hacía sentir muy sucia, pero mi cuerpo piensa lo contrario, para mí el sexo es como una droga, así que… no puedo seguir contigo Len… no puedo seguir más –

Volteo y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Gracias por quererme y… siento no… siento mucho ser tan falsa… -

Las lágrimas de Rin sorprendieron a Len, nunca la había visto llorar, la sonrisa que siempre mostraba era tan linda que para él era como magia pero ver sus lágrimas era como sí todo el mundo se le viniera abajo.

Justo cuando Rin se iba a ir Len la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano.

-No te vayas… -

-Len… -

-No me importa tú pasado, no, si me importa pero… eso no quiere decir que te odie… tú misma lo dijiste, nunca supiste que eso estaba mal, tu abuelo es el responsable, aquí el malo es él y no tú – no sabía si sus palabras eran las correctas pero perderla, perderla no lo iba a permitir

-Len… gracias… pero… -

-No! No te vayas! Quédate conmigo! Si tú te vas… yo… es la primera vez que me enamoro así de una chica… todo lo que me contaste me sorprendió pero eso explica que siempre hayas sido así… Rin si tú te vas mi mundo se derrumbaría y no podría seguir –

Que se derrumbaría? Que no podría seguir? Rin no sabía que hacer o decir, ella tampoco quería dejarlo de eso estaba segura pero…

-Len… Len… Len! –

Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque tenían que separarse no quería dejarlo, no cuando ella lo amaba más que su propia vida. Sentir como se aferraba a él, Len supo que tampoco la dejaría irse, levanto el rostro de su amada, viendo sus hermosas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y le dio un beso.

Las lágrimas de Rin seguían cayendo pero comprendió que Len era alguien especial, no lo quería dejar ya que al fin había encontrado su paz y tranquilidad junto a él.

Se quedaron un momento en aquel lugar y de ahí se fueron a un hotel, aunque Len estaba nervioso Rin lo estaba aún más, era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera ya que era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer con la persona que amaba.

-Fui tocada por muchos hombres estas seguro? –

-Si – seguía nervioso pero quería hacerlo

Ver su rostro ruborizado lo hacía ver muy lindo a los ojos de Rin.

Las manos inexpertas de Len fueron quitando torpemente la ropa de Rin para verla desnuda frente a sus ojos.

-No me mires tanto… -

-Eres… eres muy hermosa… -

Ser llamada hermosa por Len era muy diferente a las veces que hombres se lo decían, le daba a conocer nuevos sentimiento y emociones que nunca antes pudo sentir. Ni siquiera con Gakupo.

Entre caricias y la torpeza de Len se dejaron llevar hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, para Rin eso fue lo más hermoso que había sentido, era como si el completo que sentía con Gakupo fuera muy diferente, el completo que sentía ahora estando en los brazos de Len era diferente como sí… ya no quisiera más en la vida.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Miku y Mikuo, la ira de Mikuo era muy fuerte, saber que otros tocaron a la persona que amaba era insoportable, pero al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Miku se sorprendió de él mismo, nunca pensó que tuviera una personalidad tan posesiva. Se alejó de inmediato apretando las manos.

Miku noto el control de Mikuo y decidió contarle todo, apegando su cabeza a su espalda para que no la viera. Igual como Rin le contó a Len, ella le contó todo, Mikuo se sintió muy culpable al sentir esa furia dentro de él pero eso fue suficiente para comprender el dolor de Miku, ahora entendía todo.

-Miku quiero hacer el amor contigo –

-Mikuo… aun a pesar de que este cuerpo haya sido mancillado por varios hombre? –

-Sí – su voz era firme – ya que voy a borrar todas esas marcas… - toco las marcas de su cuello

-Eh? –

-Voy a hacer que solo recuerdes mi tacto, que solo vivas de mí… borrare de tú mente a todos esos hombres que te tocaron, a todos –

La mirada de Mikuo era tan profunda que Miku se sintió enredada en sus ojos, tan enredada que deseaba nunca salir de aquellos ojos verdes agua que la hundían en un mar de sensaciones nuevas.

-Hazme olvidar… y yo te prometo que nunca más… que nunca más otro hombre me tocara –

-Lo hare –

Y así Miku se entregó a Mikuo, sentir el tacto de Mikuo por todo su cuerpo era como si encendiera un fuego muy grande en ella, la enloquecía, era completamente distinto a las veces con otros hombres o con Kaito, era como un fuego que se incrementaba al punto de perder el control, aunque eso hizo que sintiera miedo a la vez pero no iba a alejarse, iba a quemarse junto a la persona que amaba.

Ninguno de los cuatro se dieron cuanto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos volviéndose uno solo, o mejor dicho no querían darse cuenta, solo hundirse en amor que ahora podían sentir.

Las chicas pensaron que eso duraría, que al fin sacarse ese daga del pecho al contarles su historia podrían ser felices, siempre juntos… nunca se percataron que las visitas de Kaito y Gakupo eran solo un aviso.

Cuando llegaron a sus departamentos, en el departamento de las chicas no encontraron a ninguno de sus dos intrusos o visitantes.

-Crees que ya se fueron? – dijo Miku

-No lo sé… pero espero que no vuelvan más… - Rin se tiro sobre el sofá

-Estoy de acuerdo pero no quiero dejar las cosas así, no quiero que ellos sigan atados al abuelo…–

-Me siento de la misma manera pero… no podemos hacer más por ellos… ellos dos tienen que darse cuenta que ya no están más atados a esas cadenas desde que nosotras nos fuimos… ellos ya son libres pero aún no se dan cuenta –

-Son como pájaros que les arrancaron las alas –

-Si… Miku –

-Que? –

-Nosotras podremos volar? –

-Volar? No lo sé… –

-Si no podemos me gustaría si quiera poder verlos volar a ellos – se refirió a Len y Mikuo

-Yo también –

Pasaron los días y volvieron a estar como antes, Rin y Miku empezaron a sonreír con más frecuencia y eso les gustaba mucho a Len y Mikuo.

Los momentos a solas los compartían poco a poco, y por alguna razón las dos chicas se volvieron tímidas en ese sentido.

En la azotea del colegio…

-Sabes… no te lo dije pero mi primera vez fue contigo… no sabía que hacerlo con la chica que te gusta se sintiera tan increíble –

-Deja de decir idioteces – su rostro estaba ruborizado

-Solo quería decírtelo –

-Me hubiera gustado que también fuera la mía –

-Eso no importa, ya que desde ahora en adelante siempre serás mía – le regalo una sonrisa

-Len… -

V er la sonrisa de Len era como si la segaran, pareciera que desde que lo hicieron él hubiera madurado y ella hubiera dado muchos pasos hacia atrás. Aunque verlo crecer y volverse tan guapo era lo que más le gustaba a Rin.

-Te quiero Rin – su mirada era magia para cualquier chica

-Yo también –

Se unieron en un tierno beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar. **(Si quieren ver la imagen de ellos dos en esta escena vayan a mi página de Facebook que está en mi perfil)**

.

.

En cuanto a Miku y Mikuo ellos estaban en la biblioteca en una sección donde casi nadie pasaba.

\- Vi que un chico se te acercó, qué quería? –

-Lo de siempre… se me declaro –

-Que le dijiste? –

-Que estoy enamorada de Mikuo –

-Nunca vas a cambiar, verdad? –

-Siempre que estés a mi lado, nunca – Miku se fue acercando **(si quieren ver esta escena también vayan a mi Facebook)**

-Más te vale – termino besándola

El amor que se sentían iba fortaleciéndose poco a poco, tanto que solo imaginarse una vida separados era como si su mundo llegara a su fin, era felicidad como miedo lo que sentían pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin darse cuenta que desde la distancia una persona los observaba para ver cuando iba a moverse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holita como están todos? Yo? Pues yo… creo k maso… no se… no kiero interrumpirlos mucho así que adelante lean.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11:**

Como pasaba el tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… solo faltaba una semana para comenzar las clases y nuestros protagonistas iban a comenzar su tercer año se instituto, muchas cosas les esperaban y una de ellas era el futuro, que iban a estudiar o que deseaban hacer con su vida.

Miku y Rin se olvidaron completamente de su abuelo o eso querían creer, así que todo este tiempo solo se concentraron en sus propias cosas, su relación amorosa y otros asuntos, también olvidándose de Kaito y Gakupo.

Esa noche en el departamento de los chicos.

-Len recibiste la llamada de tú madre? –

-Sí y tú? –

-También, me dijeron que vayamos a verlos, no fuimos la última vez, seguro también quieren hablar de la universidad –

-Que royo… pero es costumbre en nuestros padres, falta una semana para comenzar las clases, vamos? –

-Eso mismo pensaba, nos vamos mañana en la tarde, te parece bien? –

-Como quieras – puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza – tendré que avisarle a Rin –

-Mañana les decimos seguro que ya deben estar durmiendo – miro la hora, eran las 11.18 pm

-Vale –

Al día siguiente cada uno tuvo una cita con las chicas, se la pasaron muy bien hasta que Mikuo y Len les comunicaron que iban a estar ausentes para visitar a sus padres, la noticia les tomo de sorpresa a las chicas pero comprendieron que era asunto familiar, ellos no podían decir nada.

De ahí se hizo tarde y fueron a despedirlos en la estación de tren.

-Que les vaya bien – dijo Rin acomodándole la bufanda a Len

-Cuídense – Miku no quería que se fueran pero comprendía que no podía ser egoísta

Las dos se despidieron con una gran sonrisa, solo iba a ser una semana así que ese tiempo se iba a pasar rápido.

Pasaron dos días desde que se fueron los chicos, no verlos como se les hizo una costumbre les extraño, una soledad que hace mucho no sentían se apodero de ellas dos, ambos chicos se habían vuelto mucho más importante que la compañía de las dos, el miedo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos pero al recibir las llamadas telefónicas de sus amados ese miedo desaparecía. Solo eran unos días y volverían a estar juntos.

Las cosas estaban normales hasta que el quinto día las dos fueron al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para cocinar.

-Crees que esto le dará buen sazón? – pregunto Rin – vi que Mikuo le ponía eso a este guisado –

-Eso… claro, pero estará algo picante –

-Mejor – le encantaban las cosas picantes

Las dos estaban tranquilas, regresaron a casa tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que alguien las observaba.

-Diablos, me olvide las papas – dijo Miku viendo la bolsa de mercado

-No te preocupes yo voy a comprarlas – se ofreció Rin

-Gracias –

Le anoto en una hoja como si fuera una niña pequeña, tenía que hacerlo porque conocía a Rin y sabía que se le olvidaría, y se fue a comprar las papas, todo estaba como si nada, compro las papas y estaba regresando a casa pero antes que subiera por el ascensor un sonido extraño se escuchó…

-Rin Soma –

Ella volteo al escuchar su nombre y lo último que miro fue a un hombre con lentes de traje negro, hasta que la dejaron inconsciente.

Miku vio el reloj, Rin tardaba mucho para comprar unas simples papas empezó a preocuparse pero luego escucho el timbre, iba a regañarla por haberse tardado tanto.

-Rin tardaste mucho, que pensabas… – decía mientras abría la puerta

Pero de un momento a otro la golpearon en el estómago y dejándola inconsciente.

Aquellos hombres se las llevaron a las dos, mientras que los chicos no se podían imaginar lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento…

-Así que tienen novias y porque no las trajeron? – pregunto la mama de Len

-Bueno no querían venir así como así – contesto su hijo

-Es cierto, las dos son muy cautelas con esas cosas – dijo Mikuo

-Tanto así? – la mama de Mikuo estaba interesada

-Si pero son unas chicas muy lindas – su hijo sonrió, no era común ver a Mikuo sonreír de aquella manera

-No digas lindas son preciosas, como dirían los del instituto son las diosas de la bella – Len empezó a reír al recordar como las llamaban

-Ya me dieron las ganas de conocerlas – dijo el padre de Len

-No digas eso que me pongo celosa –

-Pues no te la pienso dar papa, Rin es mía –

-Yo tampoco – apoyo Mikuo sorprendiendo más a sus padres

-Pero esperamos que nos las presenten un día de estos, y que piensan estudiar ellas? – el padre de Mikuo cambio de tema

-Miku es buena en todas las materias así que puede escoger cualquier carrera –

-Miku es la número uno en el ranking del instituto – comento Len

-Sorprendente y Rin-san que piensa estudiar? – pregunto la madre del rubio

-Bueno ella si se lo propone puede superar a Miku o eso es lo que dijo ella, pero a Rin le van más los deportes pero aun no sé a decidido – recordó Len

-Ya veo… esas dos jovencitas son muy prometedoras… espero que las valoren chicas como ellas no se encuentran hoy en día muy fácilmente – dijo el padre de Mikuo

-Es cierto… cuídenlas – su esposa lo apoyo

Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Mikuo dijo.

-Son buenas chicas, ambas… pero han sufrido mucho – no quería recordarlo pero las palabras de Miku vinieron a su mente

-Eh? – su madre no comprendía

-No podemos contarles esto pero ellas dos han sufrido mucho tanto que ninguno de los dos queremos que sufran de nuevo, por eso aunque pase lo que pase siempre estaremos con ellas – dijo Len apretando las manos

-Chicos –

-Tanto así las aman? – pregunto la mama de Len al ver la expresión de ambos jóvenes

-Como no se lo imaginan – contesto Mikuo

-Son tesoros como tu mama… igual como papa encontró – dijo Len mirando a su padre

-Por eso queremos compartir nuestras vidas con ellas – Mikuo volvió a sonreír

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes demostraban su determinación y seriedad sobre el asunto que estaban diciendo, su decisión estaba tomada y ellos como padres así que aceptaban las decisiones de sus hijos.

Los días faltantes se fueron y ambos regresarían, estaban en la estación de tren siendo despedidos por sus padres.

-No se olviden que la próxima vez tienen que venir con Rin-san y Miku-san – dijo el padre de Mikuo

-No les perdonaremos que vengan solos – su esposa tenía mucho deseos de conocerlas

-Vale –

-La próxima vez vendremos con ellas –

Observaron a sus padres y se prometieron traerlas las próximas veces para presentarlas como es debido.

Ya había pasado dos días que no contactaban con las chicas ninguno de los dos, estaban algo preocupados pero eran solo dos días, así que se iban a sacar esa preocupación en unas horas.

Las horas en el tren fue un tormento para los dos pero ya estaban en casa, apresuraron el paso corriendo al ascensor, no aguantaban el deseo de verlas, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salieron disparados y tocaron el timbre del departamento de las chicas pero nadie abrió. Ellos tenían una llave que les dieron las chicas y la sacaron, abrieron y entraron, estaba la luz prendida de la cocina y había una bolsa del supermercado, el celular de Miku estaba sobre la mesa, todo estaba ahí, sus ropas y demás cosas pero ninguna de las dos estaba.

-Llamare otra vez a Rin – dijo Len

Llamo pero no contestaba, los dos empezaron a preocuparse y salieron corriendo cada uno por su lado a buscarlas por las calles pero no había ningún rastro de ellas.

No pudieron encontrarlas así que esperaron en casa hasta la noche, se quedaron despiertos toda la noche, pero ninguna de las dos, regreso.

Al día siguiente fueron a preguntar a la casera pero ella no sabía nada, fue a ver a las cámaras de seguridad pero fue imposible, era como si no hubieras estado toda la semana que ellos no estuvieron.

Era muy extraño todo lo que estaba pasando, en eso iban a ir a la policía a poner una denuncia pero antes que llegaran a la comisaria dos hombres los detuvieron.

-Mikuo Kaname y Len Kaname? – pregunto el peli azul

-Sí, qué desean? – respondió Mikuo

-Solo venimos para darles un comunicado –

-De quién? – a Len no le gusto la presencia de ambos hombres

-Del abuelo de Rin-chan y Miku-chan – dijo Gakupo directamente

-De ese hombre?! – no había duda no le gustaba nada y menos si venían de parte de aquella persona que hizo sufrir demasiado

-Dónde están?! – pregunto Mikuo preocupado

-Donde más van a estar, en su casa – respondió Gakupo

-En su casa? Donde es?! Queremos ir! – Len estaba impaciente

-Lo siento chicos pero no pueden ir… -

-Por qué?! – Mikuo también estaba perdiendo la compostura

-Solo vinimos a darles el comunicado no a responder sus preguntas – Gakupo también estaba hartándose de la situación, odiaba ser recadero

-El abuelo de Miku nos ha mandado a comunicarles que no hagan nada estúpido por buscarlas ya que ellas ya no volverán, olvídense de ellas dos – dijo Kaito

-Olvidarnos? –

-Sí, ustedes tuvieron una relación con Rin y Miku, verdad? El abuelo ya les dio un tiempo para que se divirtieran con ellas pero ese tiempo se ha acabado, ellas dos son herederas de la familia Soma así que su libertad temporal ha terminado –

-Libertad? Terminó? Ellas son libres de hacer lo que quieran! Además creen que nos vamos a tragar ese cuento! Sabemos qué clase de persona es el abuelo de ellas! – Len ya estaba alterado

-Oh… así que saben… bueno eso nos ahorra mentirles, así que comprenderán la situación por su propio bien olvídense de ellas… - dijo Gakupo

-Nada de eso! – Mikuo estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo

-Ambos tranquílense… no ganan nada alterándose los dos… solo olviden que conocieron a Rin y Miku, ellas nunca desde un principio debieron pensar que serían libres, seguro que conocían el límite de su libertad – Kaito quiso hacerlos entrar en razón

-Déjense de idioteces queremos que nos las devuelvan! – exigió Len

Esa gran determinación en los ojos de ambos de no rendirse tan fácilmente por escuchar sus palabras, le gusto a Gakupo y siguió diciendo que se olvidaran de ellas pero siempre conseguía la misma respuesta que termino riendo.

-Tanto así las quieren? –

-Si! – respondió Len sin entender la risa del peli largo

-Pues les diremos que nosotros también las queremos como no tienen idea, si fuera por nosotros se las quitaríamos a ustedes y a los Soma – Gakupo paro de reír para mostrar su seriedad

-Eh? – Mikuo noto el cambio de expresión

-Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ellas dos, no podemos hacer nada de nuevo – la mirada de Kaito decayó

-De que hablan? – no entendía a que se referían

-La verdad es que el viejo no fue quien nos mandó si no Rin y Miku – dijo Gakupo – para darles estas cartas – saco dos sobres

-Cartas? –

Al recibir las cartas por unos segundos despegaron la mirada de ambos hombres y al darse cuenta estos ya no estaban.

-Dónde se fueron? – se preguntó Len

-Eso no importa hay que ver las cartas! – Mikuo abrió la carta

Su primo lo imito y ambos leyeron mentalmente.

En la carta de Miku decía…

"_Perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, parece que me tomara un poco de tiempo para volver a estar contigo, gracias por todo, y también perdóname por no estar para recibirte, las cosas deben pasar por algo y mi destino siempre estará unido a la familia Soma hasta que rompa todo lazo con mi abuelo y el apellido Soma… no sé cuánto tiempo me tomara pero te hago una promesa… volveré a tú lado, cuídate Mikuo… por favor espérame, te quiero mucho"_

-Miku… -

En la carta de Rin…

"_Puede que esto sea muy egoísta de mi parte pero todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora lo pondré en práctica y te prometo, te juro que volveré, ya que la felicidad no existe si no estoy contigo… arreglare todas mis cosas con mi abuelo y volveré… si no es mucho pedir por favor espérame… te amo"_

-Rin… -

Los dos se observaron después de leer las cartas y sonrieron, las palabras de tanto de Rin como Miku hicieron que sus corazones se calmaran un poco, no se podían quitar esa preocupación por completo pero ellos tenían fe en que ellas volverían.

.

.

.

Así paso el tiempo y ambos jóvenes hicieron sus vidas como siempre, muchos preguntaron por ambas chicas sin obtener respuesta, había momentos en los cuales al estar solos lloraban en silencio preguntándose si ellas estarían bien o mal. Pero ellos habían prometido que esperarían, ellas volverían.

Terminaron el instituto y ya estaban en la universidad cursando su tercer año universitario.

-Me gustas por favor sal conmigo –

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo novia – respondió Mikuo

-Pero nunca te he visto con ella, les dices eso a las que se te declaran pero ni una de nosotras te hemos visto con ella – la chica era insistente

-Ahora no está junto a mí pero sé que volverá, así que lo siento no puedo salir contigo –

-Bueno pero no te olvides que si no vuelve yo estoy disponible –

-Que graciosa eres… - no le gusto el comentario para nada pero no podía ser descortés

Las cosas en la universidad les hacían recordar los momentos en el instituto y con ello las sonrisas de dos personas con las cuales soñaban cada noche deseando que las pudieran encontrar junto a ellos.

-Mikuo otra vez se te declararon? – apareció Len por detrás

-Si… no se dan por vencidas a pesar que digo que tengo novia… - suspiro

-Bueno a ti si quiera te lo dicen, realmente yo no sé qué hacer con todas las cartas que dejan en mi pupitre o en mi mochila – le era difíciles deshacerse de dichas cartas y rechazarlas

-Jajaja eso debe estar más pesado –

-No es gracioso… bueno me voy tengo clases –

-No sé te olvide que te toca cocinar –

-Okey –

Las cosas habían cambiado, Len le pidió a Mikuo que le enseñara a cocinar y desde ya hace dos años sabia cocinar no fundamental.

-Disculpa Len-kun! –

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, delante de él estaba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio cosa que le hizo recordar a su musa. Tenía los ojos verdes agua pero a leguas el color de cabello era pintado.

-Sí, se te ofrece algo? Estoy algo apurado –

-Lo siento! Es solo que quería decirte algo… - la chica estaba nerviosa

-Qué? –

-Esto… me gustaría – respiro y lo soltó – quisieras salir conmigo?! Me gustas desde el instituto… no sé si te acuerdas de mí… pero yo… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, la hacía ver muy hermosa

-Me conoces del instituto? –

-Si! Desde cuando entraste a segundo… ya que yo era un año menor que tú… yo quería decirte lo que sentía pero siempre estabas con Rin-sempai, sabía que estabas saliendo con ella así que no me atreví a decirte lo que sentía pero… cuando entraste a tercero no volví a verte con ella… quise declararme pero parecías muy decaído, no sabía cómo hablarte así que no me atreví hasta ahora que de repente te vi hace un mes… yo… no quería engañar a mis sentimientos! Yo aún estoy enamorada de usted Len-kun! –

Las palabras de aquella chica le sorprendieron a Len, que aquella chica lo amara durante tantos años no se lo espero, quien en su sano juicio amaría tantos años a la misma persona sin poder verla… respuesta él. Iba a agradecerle por considerarlo tantos años pero al ver el cabello de la chica recordó que la única chica que conoció en instituto con cabello rubio natural era a Rin, solo ella.

-Tú cabello… -

-Eh? –

-Tú cabello, te lo pintaste, no? –

-Eh? Yo… -

-Lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo… como me has querido todo este tiempo te diré dos cosas a cambio… la primera es que yo aún sigo enamorado de Rin y aunque no esté conmigo ahora ella volverá, la segunda es que odio que te hayas pintado el cabello, si pensabas que me convencerías haciendo eso te equivocaste –

-Yo… - estaba apenada y con ganas de llorar

-Lo siento si me equivoco… pero agradezco mucho que me hayas querido todo este tiempo, una cosa más, no te vistas como otros, se tu misma ya que así le mostraras como eres verdaderamente a la persona que te guste… adiós –

Hablar con aquella chica que ni siquiera se dignó a preguntar su nombre le hizo que recordara los momentos que había pasado con Rin, los momentos que tanto atesoraba, el seguía firme en su determinación y decisión así que iba a seguir esperándola el tiempo que hiciera falta así se hiciera un anciano ya que nunca nadie podría remplazarla.

Y de la misma manera pensaba Mikuo, aún si tardaban 100 años ellos esperarían pasara lo que pasara ya que tenían una promesa, una promesa con ellas y no la romperían su amor era tan grande que nadie podría borrar o superar.

-Vuelve pronto Rin… -

-Te estoy esperando Miku –

-Ya que nuestra promesa sigue en pie – dijeron los dos mirando al cielo

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo xk a mi si… me pregunto si Rin y Miku volverán? Ya paso cuatro años si mis cálculos no son equivocados, espero k estén bien.**

**Dejen sus comentarios aunk veo k aki no dejan muxos… jejeje… de igual manera seguiré bajando por capítulos. Si no me equivoco faltan 5 capítulos para el final. Disfrútenlos.**

**Nos leemos bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

Había pasado ya cinco años.

-Viejo espero que con esto nos dejes en paz de ahora en adelante – decía Rin

El abuelo de ambas estaba en la cama muy delicado de salud.

-Ninguna de las dos me ha dado en herencia a ningún niño o niña y me vienen con esto – dijo el abuelo debilitado

-No debes preocuparte por ello aunque no queramos mantendremos el apellido Soma ya que no podemos escapar… lo sabemos… - dijo Miku

-Entonces me dirán porque nunca se embarazaron a pesar de que tantos hombres… -

-Quien sabe… hasta nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo viejo… puede que nosotras no podamos darte un nieto, puede que seamos estériles ya que empezamos nuestra vida sexual a temprana edad… o no sé… puede que nunca demos a luz a un niño – respondió Rin desviando la mirada apretando las manos

-Entonces con ustedes dos morirá el apellido Soma –

-Así parece… pero podemos garantizarte que si damos a luz a un niño no le negaremos tú apellido aunque te aseguro que ellos no pasara por lo mismo que nosotras… -

-Como lo debería tomar? –

-Tómalo como quieras… así que este es el adiós – Rin fue la primera en darle la espalda

-Esperamos que tus pecados sean perdonados – Miku siguió a su prima

-Aun a pesar de todo lo que les hice me dan esos deseos? –

-Si… porque sabemos que el único que debe juzgarte ahora es otro – fueron las últimas palabras de Rin desde la puerta

El abuelo cerró los ojos y ambas jovencitas (no tanto) se retiraron.

-Ahora que harán? – pregunto Kaito esperándolas en la puerta de la salida de la mansión Soma

-Eso ni se pregunta Kaito, estoy seguro que volverán con sus amados – dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa

-Pueden hacer lo que les antoje con esta mansión… - Rin cambio de tema – véndanla, quémenla, regálenla, lo que plazcan ya que nosotras no volveremos aquí otra vez –

-De ahora en adelante solo haremos lo que queramos… así que al igual que nosotras ustedes pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que deseen – dijo Miku

-Así que no volverán… bueno… espero que les vaya bien de ahora en adelante – les deseo con mucha buena fe Gakupo

-Nunca olviden que pueden confiar en nosotros si algo pasa… ya que siempre estaremos con ustedes a pesar de la distancia – agrego Kaito

Rin y Miku los observaron, agradecían mucho sus buenos deseos y fueron a abrazarlos.

-Gracias por no dejarme en soledad –

-Gracias por estar siempre a mí lado –

Se separaron y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron para luego regalarse mutuamente una sonrisa como último recuerdo. No de esas típicas sonrisas falsas que siempre mostraban si no una de verdad, una que los chicos solo vieron la primera vez que se vieron.

-Ahora son libres… vuelen donde nosotras no podemos volar – Miku tomo de las manos a Kaito

-Hagan lo que nosotras no podemos… y si encuentran a alguien especial den todo por ellas… ya que este sentimiento es tan hermoso y cálido que yo sé que podrá curarles las heridas – Rin imito a su prima tomando de las manos a Gakupo

-Cuídense – dijeron las dos para soltar sus manos

-Más les vale ser felices – advirtió Gakupo

-Suerte – dijo Kaito

-De igual manera a los dos… adiós chicos –

-Adiós… -

La despedida fue con una sonrisa en los labios de parte de los dos lados nuevamente aunque no estuvieran juntos sabían que su fuerte lazo de amistad siempre iba a estar presente hasta los últimos momentos de sus vidas, un recuerdo que nunca olvidarían.

Mientras en la universidad… en la biblioteca

-Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, odio esta carrera! – se quejaba Len chocando su cabeza con el libro que tenía en la mesa

-No grites Len… estamos en una biblioteca – dijo Mikuo despacio – además te das por vencido muy rápido, no te falta mucho, termínalo para hoy para que puedas estar tranquilo los próximos días –

-Lo sé pero… -

-Te traeré otros libros… -

Len estaba haciendo unos planos para su curso de Arquitectura y Mikuo lo estaba ayudando.

Fue a traer unos libros de referencia cuando iba buscando encontró un libro que reconocería donde sea.

-Este libro… -

Lo tomo y leyó el título del libro era "Alas rotas" era una pequeña historia de un ave que no pudo volar otra vez, ya que la ambición de volar más alto que podía hizo que sus hermosas alas se rompieran y no volviera a volar, pero al no poder volar conoció a otra ave, esta tenía unas hermosas alas que hizo que aunque ella ya no volara pudiera disfrutar viendo volar a esta otra ave… la ave al no poder volar con la ave de las alas rotas le prometió que aunque ella no volara él volaría por ella y le contaría todas las cosas que pudiera ver, esa promesa se volvió más fuerte al pasar el tiempo y las dos aves nunca se separaron, una miraba desde abajo en la tierra y la otra desde arriba en el cielo. Fue la historia que le conto su amada Miku.

_-Esa ave que no puede volar se parece a mí… y el ave que le cuenta desde los cielos eres tú Mikuo… mi deseo de volar es muy alto pero también tengo el deseo que tú vueles donde yo no puedo volar… aunque nos separemos estamos bajo el mismo cielo, así no importa donde estemos siempre sabré que estas volando donde sea que estés – dijo Miku_

_-A pesar de lo que me dices… yo prefiero llevarte siempre conmigo sea como sea y si tú no puedes volar yo tampoco lo hare ya que mi deseo más importante es estar a tú lado eternamente – contesto Mikuo_

_-Mikuo… - _

Recordó sus labios sobre los suyos en aquella biblioteca del instituto, donde se dejaron llevar y se entregaron mutuamente sin importarles que alguien los viera o descubriera. Una de sus más locas locuras que cometieron en el instituto.

_-Miku… te amo… - nunca se cansaba de decir las mismas palabras _

Recordaba como trataban de callar sus voces para que nadie los escuchara, como se aferraban uno del otro para que nadie los viera, escondiéndose entre los libros.

-Creo que me volveré loco si sigo recordando esto… - rasco su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos – llevare esto a donde pertenece –

Se fue a llevar el libro, mientras que Len se quedó dormido sobre los planos que hacía… empezó a soñar sobre la vez que su linda rubia se avergonzó a mas no poder la vez que estuvieron en la sala de ensayo de la banda haciendo una de sus travesuras.

_-No… puede venir alguien y… - Rin trataba de que la soltara _

_-No vendrá nadie, hoy no tenemos ensayo – las manos de Len se colaban por debajo de la camisa de su rubia _

_-Entonces para que vinimos? –_

_-Es que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo de medio tiempo, la banda y tú con los clubes… déjame tenerte por favor – beso su cuello _

_-Yo si tenía tiempo… Len no… - Rin ya estaba excitada _

_-No te hagas de rogar – _

_-Idiota – _

Esa vez estaban solos en la pequeña sala de ensayos rodeados de instrumentos musicales, Len puso música romántica y eso avergonzó más a Rin, estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate, y con solo ver aquella expresión en ella estaba muy feliz de tenerla en sus manos, así que se dejaron llevar y luego de terminar alguien casi los atrapa pero gracias a dios ya estaban vestidos.

Las últimas palabras de Rin fueron…

_-No lo volveremos a hacer en lugares como este! – _

-Len… Len… despierta… despierta –

-Eh? – el rubio apenas abría los ojos

-Te quedaste dormido, lo siento me tarde – dijo Mikuo dejando los libros de referencia que fue a buscar

-No te preocupes, además que malo tenía un buen sueño! –

-Qué clase de sueño? – ¬.¬

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Len desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Si como no… ya terminaste? –

-Me falta algunos retoques, lo termino en casa –

-Entonces por busto traje estos libros, qué más da vámonos ya se está anocheciendo –

Cuando iban saliendo de la biblioteca no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba.

Ambos fueron de paso al súper mercado a comprar ingredientes para cocinar la cena aun siendo observados.

-No están nada mal –

-Se ve que maduraron –

Al salir del súper mercado unas chicas se les acercaron a coquetearles, estaban sonriéndoles pero luego de unos minutos ambos chicos se fueron o prácticamente se escaparan.

-Populares como siempre –

-Si… -

Llegaron a casa y desde la distancia seguían siendo observados.

-Crees que nos recuerden? –

-La pregunta sería si nos esperaron –

-Tengo miedo… que pasa si ellos ya no nos quieren? –

-No los culparía… ellos son libres después de todo, ellos no tienen las alas rotas como nosotras –

-Es cierto… pero aun así… -

-Mañana decidiremos y veremos si realmente nos esperaron… sí pudieron esperar a nuestra promesa –

-Si… -

Al día siguiente los chicos salieron temprano para la universidad y ambas observadoras los observaban desde la ventana de su apartamento.

Fue cuando Mikuo se detuvo y volteo a ver al apartamento de…

-Pasa algo? – pregunto Len al ver que su primo se detuvo

-No… solo… me pareció que nos observaban –

-Observarnos? Suele pasar seguido –

-Tienes razón vámonos –

Así pasaron una mañana como siempre, estaban haciendo sus actividades en la universidad hasta que terminaron las clases y ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

Len y Mikuo estaban juntos caminando por los pasillos de la universidad hacía la biblioteca como siempre lo hacían, cuando una chica se le acerca a Len.

-Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto la chica, muy hermosa a la vista de cualquiera

-No hay problema – contesto Len

-Te espero o me adelanto? –

-Adelántate –

-Vale – Mikuo se fue

Len ya sabía lo que iba a decirle aquella chica, así que no iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo! Por favor! – sí que fue muy lanzada

-Gracias por tus sentimientos… pero… - fue interrumpido

-Sé que vas a decirme que tienes novia pero eso no es verdad, nunca te he visto una novia, por favor dame una oportunidad! Yo… -

La chica tenía mucho coraje y eso le agrado a Len, por lo general todas las chicas que se le declararon eran tímidas o se daban por vencidas rápidamente pero estaba chica… aunque tuviera valor su respuesta ya estaba hecha le iba a decir de todos modos que no, pero en eso la chica no se dio por vencida y se lanzó al rubio para besarlo, eso sorprendió de nuevo a Len, cuando ya iba a besarlo, alguien dijo…

-Disculpa pero el chico que tienes ahí me pertenece –

Eso hizo que se detuvieran y la chica volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era una chica muy hermosa de unos cabellos dorados y ojos celestes como el cielo, una chica mucho más hermosa que ella.

Mientras que Len se congelo, reconocería donde sea la voz que escuchaba ahora, sabia de quien se trataba pero… no aguanto más y se dio la vuelta para observar… ahí estaba, mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Ri-Rin… -

-Eh? – la chica que se declaró no entendía lo que pasaba

-O ya no puedo decir eso? –

La chica que se había declarado a Len volteo a ver la mirada al chico y vio una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él. Esos ojos azules brillaban con una gran intensidad al ver a la chica rubia, como si la estuviera deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Nunca dejaría de ser tuyo – dijo Len con una sonrisa

-Me alegro – correspondió la sonrisa con otra

Len fue hacía ella y volteo a decirle a la otra chica.

-Lo siento pero la persona que tiene mi corazón es esta chica… gracias por tus sentimientos –

La chica se sorprendió más pero al ver la sonrisa de Len comprendió y se fue.

-Rin… Rin… -

La tomo de las manos y las apretó fuertemente, al fin la tenía frente a él, la podía tocar, la podía sentir. Y no era uno de sus miles sueños. Era la verdadera.

-Rin… -

-Lo siento… me tarde mucho… -

-No… llegaste justo a tiempo, ya no podía aguantarlo más… tenía tantas ganas de verte, quería tocarte, besarte, tenerte entre mis brazos… te quiero Rin –

Sus palabras la conmovieron y ella le dijo…

-Yo también estaba en mi limite… pensaba que ya no me estabas esperando… pensaba que ya no me querías… pero me alegro… ha pasado mucho tiempo Len, ya puedes tenerme otra vez y esta vez no me iré a ningún lado, te amo –

Se observaron y se hundieron en un apasionado beso sin más que esperar. Esos labios que ambos desearon sentir con mucho deseo.

Mientras que Mikuo estaba esperando a su primo en la biblioteca.

-Se está demorando –

Se levantó e iba a buscarlo pero en eso alguien lo detuvo…

-Creo que no sería bueno interrumpirlos –

Mikuo también reconocería esa voz donde sea, esa voz que lo hipnotizaba y que tanto durante estos cuatro años deseaba escuchar otra vez.

-Miku… -

Volteo y la vio parada frente a ella.

-Esto… no sé si es correcto decir esto pero… volví – le mostro una tímida sonrisa

.

.

.

.

**Que les pareció el capítulo?! Yo me emocione mucho! Dejen sus comentarios, me pregunto que pasara ahora en adelante… les tengo una sorpresita. Nos leemos bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13:**

Len y Rin estaban juntos mientras que Mikuo por fin había vuelto a ver a Miku…

-Miku… - Mikuo no podía creer que la tuviera frente a el

-Yo… he cumplido mi promesa…– dijo Miku apenada

Mikuo estaba sorprendido no sabía qué hacer, tanto tiempo tener que imaginar cómo sería el momento en el que se volverían a ver no era nada comparado al verla frente a frente, no era uno de sus tantos recuerdos, pero sus deseos eran tantos que no sabía cuál ejecutar.

-Mikuo? –

Aclaro todas sus ideas al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios y se acercó a ella poco a poco, mientras que Miku estaba algo asustada a cada paso que se iba acercando a ella. Era feliz pero también tenía miedo.

-Mikuo… yo… -

-Te… te he esperado… Miku no puedo contenerme más puedo besarte? –

-Eh? –

Escucharlo pedir permiso cuando podía hacerlo cuando él quisiera la hizo feliz, ella también lo estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo así que asintió con la cabeza y Mikuo no se contuvo ni un segundo más.** (La imagen la puede ver en mi página de Facebook que está en mi perfil) **

Sus labios eran los mismos que recordaba y anhelo todo este tiempo, sentirse entre los dos, era como si estuvieran en un sueño, un sueño tan real que él y ella no deseaban despertar para que así nunca más se separaran.

Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron encontrando de inmediato su respuesta.

-Al fin te tengo, al fin te puedo tocar… -

-Y yo a ti… Mikuo te extrañe mucho… estoy muy contenta de tenerte ahora mismo… -

-Mi imaginación no se compara para nada a la verdadera Miku… - se aferró más a ella – te amo Miku –

-Yo aún más… te amo Mikuo –

Los dos se hundieron en un beso nuevamente sin importarles si los observaban, para ellos era como si en el mundo solo existieran ellos dos.

Así cada pareja se fue por su lado…

En el departamento de los chicos, Miku y Mikuo estaban en la habitación del chico…

-Hacía mucho que no estaba aquí… has cambiado algunas cosas – revisaba con la mirada

-Pero no fue tanto… cada cosa que preguntabas que era la deje ahí… ya que así se mantenía tu recuerdo –

-Que romántico… desde cuando eres así? –

-Desde que te fuiste creo… así no te olvidaba –

-Mikuo… -

Miku se puso a pensar todo lo que había pasado por su abuelo y agradeció a dios de poder estar junto a Mikuo de nuevo pero era necesario contarle… se acercó más a el y empezo…

-Mikuo… no pude cumplir mi otra promesa… aunque me negue rotundamente a mi abuelo él… - agacho un poco la cabeza

El lo sabia y lo comprendia pero no pudo evitar querer ir a partirle la cara a ese hombre que se decia llamarse su abuelo sabiendo que no era lo adecuado, solo le quedó aceptarlo y acercandose un poco mas a ella le cogió un mechon de su cabello largo atrayendolo a sus labios para decirle… **(la misma imagen la pueden encontrar en mi facebook)**

-No te preocupes… -

-Pero… - Miku quería llorar por muchas razones

-No hace falta que me digas nada Miku… sé que debes haber pasado por mucho y aunque te hayan tocado sé que nunca tocaron tú corazón… ya que eso es solo mío y de nadie más, pero aun así déjame hacerte olvidar todo… solo quiero que ahora en adelante recuerdes mis caricias, mi tacto… -

-Mikuo… - las lágrimas cayeron por sus blancas mejillas que se iban manchando por un pequeño sonrojo carmín

-Se otra vez mía Miku –

-Siempre… -

Se entregaron mutuamente sin importarles nada más, todo había acabado, ahora nadie los separaría. Al sentirse tan cerca, tan unidos, al fin podían decir que nadie se interpondría entre ellos otra vez.

Mientras que ellos estaban en su propio mundo, Rin y Len estaban en la habitación de la primera nombrada desde ya antes que llegaran sus respectivos primos llegara. **(Ellos sí que son rápidos)**

Estaban sobre la cama acostados.

-Rin nunca más te iras de mi lado, verdad? –

-Nunca más… -

-Te he extrañado mucho – la estrecho entre sus brazos

-Y yo a ti Len… no sabes cuánto… -

Se quedaron callados un momento hasta que Rin se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado rubio y le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado… Len solo se quedó callado escuchándola controlando con todas sus fuerzas no romperse las manos que las apretad aba con fuerza, sin poder hacerlo más no lo aguanto más la cayo con un beso.

-… - Rin no sabía que hacer

-No hace falta que recuerdes nada más – se separó un momento – no… - cambio de parecer – te hare olvidar todo! Borrare todo! –

-Len… - adoraba aquellos gestos y determinaciones con las que salía siempre – hazme olvidar, hazme olvidar todo… has que en mi mente solo existas tu… lléname de ti! –

-Lo hare… -

Se fundieron en otro beso y se entregaron mutuamente otra vez, solo pudieron permanecer pensando uno del otro, en su mente no cabía nada más que ellos dos.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo cosa que no les importo en lo más mínimo, solo querían sentir el tacto de sus manos y las sonrisas que ahora se mostraban. **(Imagen en mi Facebook)**

A la mañana siguiente ya cerca de las 8 de la mañana Len estaba vistiéndose pero al ver como Rin se vestía no pudo controlarse y se lanzó sobre ella.

-Len tienes que ir a la universidad –

-Eso no importa, para un día que no vaya… - empezó a desvestirla de nuevo

-Len no… - estaba por caer en la pasión nuevamente

Pero un intruso entro a la habitación sin antes tocar.

-Nada de eso, tienes clases importantes! – era Mikuo

**(Escena de los dos rubios está en el Facebook)**

Pero al encontrarlos en tal escena caliente su rostro se ruborizo como un tomate y volvió a salir con la velocidad con la que entro.

-Lo siento! – se escuchó su disculpa desde fuera

Ambos rubios se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse. Rara vez se veía a Mikuo tan rojo como ahora.

-Mikuo nunca cambiara –

-Pero se ha vuelto más activo –

-Tienes razón –

Salieron ya vestidos y en la sala encontraron a sus primos sentados, Mikuo ocultando su rostro en las piernas de su pareja quien solo le acariciaba el cabeza, consolándolo.

-Cuanto tiempo Mikuo – dijo Rin

-Si… pero por favor no me mires ahora… yo… - estaba muy apenado

-Bueno no creo que sea la primera vez que veas algo como eso… Miku debe haberte mostrado mucho – quiso jugarle un poco

-Eh?! – consiguió ponerlo más nervioso

-Rin déjalo – intervino Miku

-Hola Miku – saludo Len con una sonrisa

-Hola Len… es bueno verte otra vez –

-Lo mismo digo –

-A que viniste tan temprano Mikuo? – pregunto Rin

-Bueno a… ah! – recordó el motivo de su intromisión – Len apresúrate llegamos tarde! –

-Eh?! Pero ya es tarde de todos modos – quiso encontrar una escusa

-Aun así no podemos faltar a clases! Menos tú que tienes que presentar trabajos –

Entre rabietas de parte de Len diciendo que no quería separarse de Rin se lo llevo a rastras causándoles mucha gracia a ambas chicas, pero justo antes de salir del departamento de las chicas, ambos chicos dijeron.

-Ni se vayan! –

-Vale – dijo Rin

-Los esperaremos – Miku solo sonrió

No muy convencidos tuvieron que irse, al momento en que se cerró la puerta Miku y Rin se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para luego empezar a empacar sus cosas…

Al llegar a la universidad, Mikuo y Len notaron que todos los observaban, era común ser observados pero esta vez las miradas que recibían punzaban hasta llegar muy adentro.

-Creo que nos vieron ayer – dijo Mikuo

-No sabía que las noticias se esparcían tan rápidamente aquí – Len quiso verlo por un lado bueno siéndole imposible

-Bueno que más da, vamos a clases – suspiro

Se separaron y al terminar sus respectivas clases, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Los dos pudieron salir de sus preguntas después de una hora a escondidas. Ahora lo que más querían era volver a casa de inmediato y al llegar fueron directo al apartamento de las chicas.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Len entrando **(recuerden que ellos tienen una llave del departamento de las chicas)**

Entraron en el departamento de las chicas pero se dieron con la sorpresa que ya no había nada ahí, todas las cosas no estaban. No podía ser, porque? Fue la primera pregunta que se les vino a la mente para que de inmediato sacaran sus móviles y marcaran el número de sus respectivas parejas recibiendo el mensaje que el número estaba fuera de servicio. El temor cayó sobre ellos.

Que desaparecieran de nuevo… no podrían aguantarlo otra vez.

-Que hacen aquí? –

Esa voz era… ambos voltearon encontrando a una chica rubia.

-Rin… - Len fue abrazarla de inmediato

-Qué pasa? – no comprendía – por cierto Miku ha preparado una deliciosa cena yo también ayude, vengan ya –

Los dos se observaron y suspiraron.

-Paso algo? –

-No… qué comida prepararon? – pregunto Len

-Algo para chuparse los dedos –

Entraron a su departamento y como dijo Rin, Mikuo estaba poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Miku al verlos

-Estamos en casa – Mikuo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Y eso? – las mejillas de Miku estaban un poco sonrojadas por tal acto

-Solo quería hacerlo –

Cenaron juntos como lo hacían antes, se divirtieron escuchando todo lo que habían pasado los chicos con la universidad y el último año de instituto.

El momento que ahora pasaban juntos era tan tranquilo en armonía y paz, Rin y Miku pensaron que esto era lo más cercano que podrían obtener de una verdadera familia.

Terminaron de cenar y como costumbre Rin y Len lavaban los cubiertos, de ahí se sentaron en la sala.

-Por qué sus cosas no están? – primero pregunto Len

-Eso… -

-Hay algo que no nos dijeron? – ahora pregunto Mikuo

-Se lo íbamos a decir cuando volvieran, como saben nosotras no compramos ese apartamento solo estaba alquilado, ahora que nuestro abuelo a fallecido no tenemos con que seguir pagando el apartamento – explico Rin

-Su abuelo murió? – Mikuo no podía creerlo

-Por eso mismo pudimos salir de la mansión y librarnos del abuelo… - dijo Miku

-Pero entonces ustedes… -

-No sé preocupen, nosotras podremos vivir en una casa que compramos con el poco dinero que teníamos… además podemos encontrar un trabajo y así poder sobrevivir… - dijo Rin encontrando una solución muy simple

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse nosotras hemos podido vivir solas desde siempre, podemos hacerlo ahora también – Miku la apoyo

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados un momento y Rin y Miku notaron que el ambiente estaba algo pesado cuando de pronto…

-Chicas entonces pueden salir adelante **solas**? – pregunto Len resaltando el "solas"

-Eh? Si… - Rin no comprendía

-No pueden depender de nadie más? – Mikuo se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno nosotras… - Miku tampoco comprendía

Los chicos se levantaron acercándose cada uno junto a su chica.

Len tomo de la mano a Rin y le dijo…

-Rin… no puedo yo ayudarte? –

Mikuo de igual manera la tomo de la mano a Miku y le dijo…

-Miku no puedes depender de mí? –

Eso les sorprendió a las chicas, aquellos ojos en ambos chicos ya no eran los ojos infantiles que conocieron y recordaban… ahora sus ojos mostraban toda una madurez que ahora carecían ellas.

-Nosotras… no… -

-No… -

Querían aceptar su ayuda, era cierto que no se iban a separar nunca pero ambas querían salir adelante por su propio esfuerzo sin depender de nadie más que de ellas.

-Permíteme estar de ahora en adelante en tú vida – dijo Mikuo

-Déjame cuidarte y nunca más dejarte – dijo Len

La alegría y el miedo las inundo, aquel sentimiento encontrado solo lo sentían cuando Len y Mikuo se interponían en sus caminos.

-No sabemos que nos prepare el futuro… -

-No queremos arruinar sus estudios –

-Pero… queremos siempre estar con ustedes –

-Siempre… - finalizo Miku

La felicidad les inundo todo su ser y aunque quisieran ellos escapar no podrían hacerlo, ahora eran ellas las que no iban a dejarlos escapar. Iban a estar juntos hasta el último aliento de sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Que les pareció el capítulo? Fue muy romántico a que sí… como indique en algunas partes, las escenas que remarque estarán en mi Facebook, dirección está en mi perfil.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y les aviso que ya nos acercamos al final prometido… solo un poco más… T.T le diremos adiós a esta hermosa historia.**

**Nos leemos bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14:**

El tiempo había pasado nuevamente y aunque las cosas cambiaron también volvieron a ser como antes.

Len y Mikuo ya iban a terminar la universidad, estaban en su último ciclo, Len estaba ocupado con los planos de arquitectura para una construcción que iba a ser como su tesis y Mikuo estaba ocupado recolectando información para su nuevo libro ya que sus tesis iba a consistir en ese libro que estaba escribiendo, muchos profesores tenían altas expectativas en ambos jóvenes cosa que les ponía un pesa encima a estos jóvenes.

Mientras que Rin y Miku se habían concentrado en el trabajo de tiempo completo, aunque estaban por ingresar a la universidad para estudiar una carrera a medio tiempo, primero querían concentrarse en su trabajo.

Tantas cosas habían pasado y la relación de ambos se había fortalecido como nunca, aunque las chicas se habían mudado a una casa que compraron con el dinero que heredaron de su difunto abuelo siempre recibían la visita de los dos chicos que escapaban de todo su trabajo de la universidad.

-Saben que no deben escapar de sus responsabilidades… pero aun así vienen – dijo Miku soltando su suspiro tomando tu taza de café

-No lo hacemos muy seguido… no hay problema – respondió Mikuo leyendo una revista, estaba sentado junto a ella

-Bueno tú no pero Len si, viene muy seguido – Rin se metió a la platica

-No te preocupes hoy será la última vez – Len estaba abrazándola

-Siempre dices lo mismo – rodo los ojos

Aunque la relación de ambos era estable y cero problemas, esos días Miku estuvo algo distraída, se notaba que estaba preocupada y siempre se la pasaba durmiendo.

Unos días después Rin se preocupó por su prima ya que desde la mañana se negó a salir de su habitación, no sabía que pensar, acaso una depresión? Una pelea con Mikuo? Que le pasaba para que no quisiera salir.

-Miku puedo pasar? – toco su puerta

No hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar de todos modos, la habitación estaba a oscuras y sin rastros de su prima hasta que escucho como jalaban la palanca del inodoro, se acercó al baño…

-Miku? – se asomó por la puerta

Dándose con la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí en el suelo cerca del inodoro, tenía la cara muy pálida así que se acercó a ayudarle.

-Miku te encuentras bien?! Que haces ahí en el suelo? Dime – estaba realmente preocupada

Miku se mantenía en silencio sin decir nada cuando de repente le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Miku? – no entendía nada

Empezó a llorar tanto que Rin empezaba realmente a preocuparse, desde hacía mucho no la veía llorar de aquella manera no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cajita que estaba en el suelo. Eran…

-Miku que haces con esto? – tomo la cajita abierta

Miku seguía sin decir nada, no le quedo de otra que ayudarla a ponerse de pie y llevarla hasta la cama para sentarse.

-Rin… - al fin comenzaba a hablar – no puede estar pasando esto, verdad? –

-Miku… que te ha dado el resultado? –

-Rin… - Miku volvió a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Luego de unos minutos con las manos temblando le mostro la prueba de embarazó. Rin también empezó a temblar, realmente, realmente estaba nerviosa, con dudas… fueron tantos sentimientos que se apoderaron de ella e incrementaron cuando vio el resulto.

-Imposible… - fue lo primero que dijo

-Cómo debo sentirme… como debo expresarme… Rin… - seguía con la cabeza agachada – esto no debería estar pasando… es imposible, tu misma lo dijiste, imposible… -

Lo único que Rin pudo hacer fue abrazar a su querida prima, compañera, cómplice con todas sus fuerzas tratando de trasmitirle que no estaba sola.

-No te preocupes… yo siempre estaré junto a ti… y sé que Mikuo también lo estará… hasta Len se pondrá celosos… no hay nada que temer – se separó para verla a los ojos – debes verlo como una bendición Miku, debes estar contenta, dentro de ti… - poso su mano sobre la barriga de Miku – podrás dar a luz a un nuevo ser… un pequeñito que tendrá todo el amor del mundo que nosotras no tuvimos ya que te tendrá unos estupendos padres… - le regalo una sonrisa con unos ojos cristalizados

-Rin… -

Las dos lloraron, lloraron como si regresaran a ser unas niñas. Luego de unos minutos empezaron a hablar más calmadas.

-Desde cuándo sospechabas? – pregunto

-No me venía mi periodo desde ya tres semanas… pensé que era normal ya que siempre se me retrasaba –

-Bueno igual soy yo… y cuando piensas decírselo a Mikuo? Esta noche? –

-No! No Rin… no puedo decírselo – se exalto

-Por qué? –

-Rin si yo se lo digo él estará preocupado y no podrá concentrarse en su tesis, yo no quiero… no quiero arruinarle la vida… no quiero… - volvió a llorar

Comprendió lo que trataba de decir con todo eso, si ella estuviera en su misma situación tampoco podría decirle a Len y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Mañana iremos al doctor –

-Pero… -

-Tenemos que ver si él bebe está bien… sobre todo porque somos nosotras –

Miku entendió y acepto, estaba muy asustada así que Rin se quedó a dormir junto a ella, a la mañana siguiente fueron a un consultorio privado, en el camino Miku se exalto al sentir su celular sonar. Era… asustada de que la descubriera no quería contestar pero Rin le aconsejo que contestara ya que así él sospecharía más.

-Aló? –

_-Miku buenos días… interrumpo algo? – _

-No… -

_-Sabes mi profesor de esta hora ha faltado y tengo libre tres horas… quieres venir? – _

-Eh? Bueno yo… - que decía para negarse

Le empezó a temblar así que Rin le quito el celular.

-Lo siento pero hoy no podrá estar contigo, la quiero para mi sola –

_-Rin? – _

-Hoy pasare todo el día con Miku así que avísale a Len que no podrán venir hoy a casa… hoy es solo de nosotras dos, okey? –

_-Bueno… cuídense – dijo resignado _

-Descuida que no me la comeré –

Mikuo iba a decir algo pero antes de escuchar su reclamo le colgó. Le devolvió el celular a Miku notando nuevamente sus manos temblorosas, no le quedo de otra que tomarla de la mano y ser la guía, ya en la clínica esperaron su turno.

-Buenos días… pasen -salió la doctora – me dicen sus nombres y su edad? – pregunto para tomar apuntes

-Si… mi nombre es Rin Soma 22 años y ella es mi prima Miku Soma tiene la misma edad… - respondió

-Bueno quien vino a hacerse el chequeo? Las dos? –

-Yo… - dijo Miku de miedo

La doctora se dio cuenta del miedo de Miku y le dijo que se calmara, que no iba a pasar nada malo, fue a hacerle el chequeo y regreso con los resultados.

-Efectivamente estas embarazada de aproximadamente tres semanas… en hora buena – dijo la doctora

Eso no le impresionaba a Miku al contrario el miedo que sentía era más grande, la doctora vio una mirada perdida en ambas y dijo…

-Esto quedara entre nosotras… hay algún problema? Tienes problemas con tus padres? Acaso el padre del bebe no quiere hacerse cargo? –

-No! –

Su reacción fue inmediata así que entendió un poco, se quedó callada y escucho.

-Lo que pasa es… que nosotras dos… - Rin empezó a contarle

Le contó todo lo que habían pasado en su vida, su abuelo, su vida sexual y el conocer a Len y Mikuo… la doctora se quedaba impresionada al escucharla así que al terminar de escuchar suspiro y les dijo.

-Entiendo… es la primera vez que un paciente viene a mí con esta historia… bueno quiero preguntarte una pregunta muy importante Miku-san… quieres tener a tú bebe? –

Esta vez la pregunta de la doctora si la impresiono y también a Rin. Pero la rubia comprendió que esa decisión, al respuesta era solo de su prima, así que se quedó callada y espero a escuchar la respuesta, al ver que Rin no decía nada Miku se puso más nerviosa y acerco su mano a la de Rin apretándola.

-No lo sé… tengo miedo… yo… - fue su respuesta y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

La doctora no quiso presionarla así que dijo.

-Bueno vamos a hacer esto, te daré un día… piensa sobre lo que quieres hacer, solo te doy un día más ya que si lo quieres abortar es necesario que lo hagas de inmediato ya que es muy arriesgado que pase más tiempo, así que regresen pasado mañana –

Escucharon y se retiraron, por las calles Miku estaba perdida con que quería hacer… Rin se dio cuenta y ya que estaban fuera aprovecho para reanimarla.

-Miku vamos al centro comercial, podremos distraernos ahí y cuando volvamos te hare una deliciosa cena –

Vio el entusiasmo que tenía Rin y acepto, caminaron por todos lados del centro comercial, en el camino pasaron por una tienda de ropa de bebe, Miku se quedó viendo un momento, ambas se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que volvieron a caminar, se quedaron calladas sin decir una palabra, de tanto caminar entraron a una café familiar para descansar.

Mientras que Miku estaba esperando sentado en una mesa, Rin pidió la orden a la camarera.

De tanto pensar cerro los ojos aun sin una respuesta fue cuando se fijó en una familia que se sentaba en una mesa cerca de ellas, vio como la mama y el papa trataban muy bien al pequeño niño que debía ser su hijo, como le hacían carisias y se mostraban tanto amor, Rin se dio cuenta de lo que observaba Miku… que podría decir? Las palabras no veían a su mente.

-Rin tú recuerdas a tus padres? – la pregunta de Miku la tomó por sorpresa

-No… bueno un poco si… sus facetas creo – iba pensando – pero realmente no sé si eran ellos –

-Yo no los recuerdo… desde niña pensé que no tenía padres, que mi única familia era el abuelo… así que nunca conocí el amor que un padre o una madre puede darle a su hijo –

-Miku… -

Las lágrimas la traicionaron de nuevo. **(la imagen la encontraran en mi facebook)**

-Rin… yo… yo podre darle amor, afecto a mi hijo si nace? Podre darle el amor de un madre sin conocer cómo se da? –

-Es cierto… ninguna de las dos sabemos que es el amor de unos padres y nunca lo recibiremos, pero… Miku que sientes cuando estas con Mikuo? –

-Eh? – no entendía

-Qué amor te brinda él? No sé si es igual pero yo pienso que podrás descubrirlo junto a Mikuo si los dos se apoyan… sé que él no te dejara sola –

De nuevo el silencio las reino y en las memorias de Miku recordó que una vez Mikuo le contó sobre sus padres, sobre su vida desde que nació… ella lo escuchaba muy atentamente ya que nunca conoció el amor de unos padres. Y también recordó sus últimas palabras.

-_Cuando tenga hijos les brindare todo el amor que me brindaron a mí, pero por ahora te lo brindare a ti Miku –_

Lo recordaba muy bien, esas palabras la llenaron de tantos sentimientos que un deseo de darle una familia se apodero de ella. Limpio sus lágrimas y dijo.

-Rin yo lo amo mucho… no quiero que Mikuo desperdicie su vida, no quiero arruinarle su carrera, pero tampoco quiero que me odio por matar a su hijo… si él me llegara a odiar yo ya no podría vivir, él es lo más impórtate en mi vida ahora –

-Lo sé… - sonrió tomándola de las manos – y también sé que para el tú también lo eres… así que no hay nada que preocuparse, nada… pero tampoco te olvides que me tienes a mí y Len –

-Aún tengo miedo… déjame pensarlo un poco más... solo un poco más –

-De acuerdo… -

Las dos comieron y siguieron caminando, ya atardeciendo regresaron y Rin empezó a cocinar la cena mientras que Miku esperaba en su habitación mientras descansaba un poco, estaba a oscuras y se quedó pensando muchas cosas.

Su móvil sonó nuevamente, era Mikuo.

-Aló? –

_-Miku lo siento interrumpo algo? – _

-No… -

_-Que bien, es que no sé porque me quede pensando todo el día en ti… en la mañana cuando te hable parecía que tu voz estaba algo triste, paso algo? – _

-Eh? No… - negó con la cabeza

Se quedó callada un rato.

_-Miku donde estas, iré ahora mismo – _

-No! No puedes, tienes que concentrarte en tu tesis, no puedes venir –

_-Miku… no pasa nada solo… - _

-No! No me pasa nada jejeje, es solo que estoy cansada de tanto caminar, Rin me tuvo de aquí para allá, ahora estoy en casa y Rin está cocinando la cena, además no te dijo ella, hoy soy únicamente de ella? –

_-Si pero… estas segura que nada te pasa? – _

-No me pasa nada… vaya a seguir con su tesis, adiós – iba a colgar cuando escucho

_-Te quiero Miku… - _

Eso la dejo quieta… no sabía que decir… se armó de valor y pregunto.

-Mikuo… a ti te gustaría tener hijos? – su cuerpo temblaba

_-Eh? A qué viene esa pregunta repentina? – _

-Es cierto… lo siento es que se me paso por la mente de repente, olvídalo –

_-No te disculpes, no es raro peguntar eso… además no te dije una vez que si tuviera hijos los tendría contigo? Que les daría todo el amor del mundo al igual que mis padres me lo dieron a mí, pero que por ahora te lo estoy dando todo a ti – _

Eso la impresiono aún más ya que pensó que no recordaba esas palabras. Eso le hizo ánimo y respondió.

-Es cierto… claro que me acuerdo… Mikuo… te quiero –

_-Y yo mil veces más – _

Colgaron después de eso.

Miku ya tenía su respuesta, no tenía que pensarlo más, bajo las escaleras entrando a la cocina donde estaba Rin cocinando, y fue rápidamente a abrazarla por la espalda.

-Y esto? –

-Rin te quiero mucho –

-Y yo igual – sonrió – ya está la cena puedes poner los cubiertos mientras lo sirvo? –

-Si! – al fin Rin podía verla sonreír como siempre

A la mañana siguiente fueron al consultorio.

-Tienes un rostro más vivo Miku-san – dijo la doctora al verla

-Si… -

-Parece que vienes a decirme tú respuesta –

-Si… - miro a Rin quien asintió con la cabeza – quiero… quiero tener a mi bebe –

Eso puso feliz a Rin y a la doctora así que después de hablar la doctora le dijo.

-Quiero que vengas cada fin de semana durante estos tres meses, tú bebe está bien pero como empezaste tu vida sexual a muy temprana edad quiero ver cómo avanza tu embarazo, de acuerdo? Y si es posible quiero que venga el padre del bebe –

-Eso… vendré todos los fines de semana pero por ahora no puedo decirle a Mikuo sobre mi embarazo, no quiero que se desconcentre de su tesis de la universidad –

La doctora entendió cuanto amaba a su amado así que no dijo nada más sobre ese detalle.

-Bueno entonces antes de que se vayan quiero que tomes estas píldoras y que te abstengas de tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja – indico

-Si –

-Muy bien te espero en una semana –

-Muchas gracias –

Se retiraron y desde ese momento Rin siempre la cuidaba, escondieron el embarazo de Mikuo y de Len.

Los días pasaban y Miku siempre iba los fines de semana a donde la doctora, pero lo difícil era los momentos que estaba sola con Mikuo, él quería acercarse más a ella pero como indico la doctora, disimuladamente lo rechazaba con la excusa que tenía que ponerse a hacer su tesis.

Mikuo no le tomo mucha importancia al principio hasta que pasaron dos meses, empezó a sospechar de los comportamientos de Miku, y se le hacía más raro que no habían tenido relaciones durante esos dos meses, no era que quisiera presionarla pero algo pasaba… cuando quería pensar sobre ello o preguntárselo a Miku como estaba más ocupado con sus tesis se le olvidaba.

-Todo va bien Miku-san, quiero que dejes de tomar las píldoras después de una semana más, de ahí te recetare otras vitaminas más, creo que está empezando a notarse – dijo la doctora

-Un poco… ya no puedo ponerme cosas apegadas –

-Si… y como va las cosas con Mikuo-san? –

-Bueno está mucho más ocupado con su tesis, así que trato de no verlo muy seguido, pero todo va bien – sonrió

-Le dirás cuando termine su tesis, verdad? –

-Si… se lo diré… - ahora ponía un rostro de preocupación

-Tranquila, de acuerdo por las cosas que me dices es un buen chico, por cierto como esta Rin? – cambio de tema – no vino la última vez y hoy? –

-Está ocupada con el trabajo… le dije que quería trabajar normalmente pero me dijo que no… que ella se haría cargo de todo –

-Ya veo… tienes a una gran prima que te cuida mucho –

-Tiene razón, pero tengo miedo… que me descubra Mikuo… no he trabajado desde ya hace un mes y medio, y tengo miedo que él lo descubra y me pregunte porque no trabajo –

-Entiendo… pero sé que comprenderá –

Se fue del consultorio y llego a casa, para su sorpresa estaba Mikuo con Len estaban durmiendo en el sofá.

-Qué hacen aquí? – se pregunto

Mikuo escucho su voz y se despertó.

-Miku… - sobo sus ojos – ya hace tres días que no nos vemos… - se levantó para acercarse a ella

-Mikuo… si… Rin no está? – pregunto algo nerviosa

-Cuando llegamos no estaba nadie, estabas en el trabajo? –

-Si… iré a cambiarme, ahora vuelo –

Se fue a su habitación puso su bolsa a un lado y empezó a cambiarse, sin darse cuenta que Mikuo abrió la puerta.

-Ah! Mikuo que haces aquí?! – se tapó de inmediato

-Qué tiene? No es como si no te haya visto desnuda –

-Si pero… espera en la sala – la situación la ponía más nerviosa

-Bueno… te espero – Mikuo iba saliendo

Pero cuando iba saliendo Miku hizo caer su cartera y como estaba abierta se salieron sus cosas junto con las vitaminas, el noto como Miku la expresión de nerviosismo en ella mientras rápidamente recogió sus cosas.

-Miku que es… - a sus pies estaba una botella pequeña de… - pastillas? –

Miku se quedó paralizada, que decir ahora, si leía el nombre lo descubriría.

-Qué haces aquí Mikuo? – Rin apareció caída del cielo – Ah! – Grito quitándole la botella de pastillas a Mikuo – Miku gracias por comprarlas –

-Eh? Si… -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Las cosas se ponen buenas, a que nadie se imaginó que esto iba a pasar! Como siempre yo saliendo con cosas interesantes (empiezo a reír como una loca) como dije las cosas se ponen muy interesantes, me pregunto que pasara más adelante.**

"**Mikuo lo descubrirá?"**

"**Rin llego como un ángel caído a salvar a su dulce prima."**

"**Miku está realmente nerviosa."**

"**Len esta abajo durmiendo." Este chico no participo mucho en este capítulo -_-**

**Todo es un caossssss! Esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo n.n que lo bajare lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Nos leemos bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15:**

Cenaron juntos como si nada, hasta que se hizo tarde y Rin los empezó a botar.

-Ya es tarde vuelvan a su casa –decía

-Pero… yo me iba a quedar – reclamo Len haciendo pucheros

-De eso nada, es su último mes y deben estar muy ocupados con sus tesis, váyanse ya – Rin no iba a dejarlos quedar por ninguna razón

Mientras que Miku no decía nada ya que se estaba aguantando las náuseas que tenía, quería ir al baño a vomitar.

-Yo también quería quedarme – dijo Mikuo

-Nada de eso, no me hagan repetirlo porque Mikuo debes ser el ejemplo de tu primo e irse – Rin ya había notado el rostro delicado de su prima

Mikuo también se dio cuenta de la mala cara que tenía su novia y pregunto.

-Te pasa algo Miku? Tienes mala cara –

-No… bueno parece que me sentó pesada la cena… pero no es nada, solo quiero descansar –

-Bueno tenía que ser mí comida – suspiro Rin – así que váyanse ya –

-A mí no me sentó mal, has mejorado mucho – Len acaricio la cabeza de Rin

-Bueno descansa, nos vemos mañana – Mikuo se despidió con un beso

Len hizo lo mismo y se retiraron, Miku trato de sonreír todo lo que pudo pero al instante en que se cerró la puerta se fue corriendo al baño a toda velocidad.

-Miku estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Rin desde la puerta del baño

-Si… no te preocupes… es que estaba muy nerviosa, Mikuo no me dejaba de mirar… -

-Tienes razón… vamos a que descases yo me hago cargo de todo –

La llevo a descansar mientras que los chicos estaban llegando a su departamento.

-Len notaste que Miku estaba algo rara? –

-Eh? Miku? Pues un poco… paso algo? –

-No… - debía ser solo suposiciones de el – por cierto Rin está tomando algunas pastillas? – pregunto

-Pastillas? No que yo sepa, nunca la he visto tomar pastillas, porque? –

-Es que Miku tenía unas pastillas en su bolsa y cuando pregunte si eran de ella, Rin apareció llevándose esas pastillas –

-Qué raro… leíste de que era? –

-No pude –

-Le preguntare mañana –

-Si… -

Mikuo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la actitud de Miku y aquellas pastillas, así que no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en ello, al día siguiente iba a ir a hablar con Miku después de sus clases de la universidad pero los profesores lo atraparon y no lo dejaron salir temprano, y no solamente a él si no que a Len también le dieron más trabajo, así que durante dos semanas no pudieron verlas a ninguna de las dos.

Las llamadas por celular no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos y cuando al fin se desocuparon de sus cosas iban a ir a la casa de las chicas para darles una sorpresa pero no las encontraron, ese día era la consulta de Miku y Rin estaba en el trabajo.

Mikuo quería ver a Miku así que fue al trabajo donde trabajaba ella seguido de Len.

Era una tienda pequeña, donde vendían de todo, entraron y solo encontraron a la rubia.

-Chicos… - los ojos de Rin se abrieron de la sorpresa de verlos ahí

-Rin! – Len la abrazo de inmediato

-Donde esta Miku? – pregunto Mikuo viendo por el local buscándola

-Eh? Bueno… hoy no trabaja –

-No trabaja? Pero no estaba en casa –

-Puede que haya salido a comprar… - Rin estaba nerviosa

Recordaba que era fin de semana y le tocaba su chequeo con la doctora.

-Si tú lo dices –

-Rin sales ya? – le pregunto Len

-Si… mi turno termino solo estoy esperando a la próxima chica –

En eso llego la chica y Rin se fue a cambiar. Los dos chicos esperaron afuera, a Len le dio sed asi que se fue a comprar una bebida dejando solo a Mikuo quien solo trataba de localizar a Miku por celular. Era extraño que no contestara. Fue cuando la chica que estaba de turno de la tienda salió y vio a Mikuo, lo había reconocido ya que era el novio de Miku.

-Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa la chica

-Eh? Estoy esperando a… -

-A Miku? Que no te dijo? –

-Eh? Decirme que? – dejo de lado su celular

-Miku ya no trabaja aquí – respondió con inocencia

-Desde cuándo? –

-Desde ya hace dos meses… si no me equivoco –

-Entiendo… bueno ahora no estoy esperándola a ella si no a Rin – le regalo una sonrisa fría

-Ya veo… bueno cuídate – la chica escapo de inmediato, ver a Mikuo sonreír con esa mirada de hielo asustaba a cualquiera

Las sospechas que tenía Mikuo se hicieron más precisas y al ver que Rin se iba acercando Mikuo le ahorro la caminata siendo el quien se acercara y peguntara sin perder tiempo.

-Cómo que Miku no trabaja aquí desde hace dos meses? –

La expresión de Rin hizo que Mikuo sospechara más.

-Bueno… esto… - que decir, un trabajo nuevo? Rin trataba de buscar una excusa de inmediato

-Responde –

-Bueno nos descubriste! Jejeje – rio llevando una mano a su cabeza – es que… la despidieron – fue lo único que pudo decir

-Despedirla? Por qué no me lo dijo? –

-Esto… no quería que te preocuparas, está buscando otro trabajo pero no conseguía, eso fue lo que paso –

-Dónde está ahora? –

-No lo sé… debe estar buscando otro trabajo –

En eso Len regreso con su bebida y noto el ambiente pesado entre los dos.

-Paso algo? –

-Nada… -

Volvió a sacar su celular y marcarle pero la llamada entraba en espera, esto lo molestaba mucho, algo en lo que decía Rin no lo convencía.

-Rin dime donde esta Miku?! – pregunto molesto

-No te dije que no lo sé! – le dijo Rin también molesta

-Qué pasa chicos? Por qué le estas gritando a Rin, Mikuo?! – Len también empezó a gritar

-Dime que está pasando – pregunto nuevamente Mikuo ignorando a su primo

-Ya te dije que… –

-No me vengas con eso! Dímelo! – Mikuo no la dejo decir la misma respuesta, estaba realmente impacientándose con lo que pasaba

Rin también estaba molesta y enojada le respondió.

-No me vuelvas a levantar la voz Mikuo! Si no sé, no sé! Enojándote no ganaras nada! –

Mikuo quiso calmarse pero no podía. Eso molesto más aún a Rin y se fue sin decir nada más seguida de Len. Y su primo o fue la excepción fue detrás de ella también y cuando llegaron a casa de las chicas para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes encontraron a Miku quien parecía haber llegado recién porque tenía en sus manos las llaves de la casa.

-Chicos – dijo Miku tratando de sonreír

Su novio no perdió tiempo se acercó a ella rápidamente metiéndola a la casa y llevándola a su habitación.

-Me lastimas Mikuo! Suéltame! – la estaba sujetando con fuerza del brazo

Hizo que la soltara al momento en que entraron a su habitación, Mikuo cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería ninguna interrupción Rin quiso entrar pero no podía, así que empezó a golpear la puerta.

-Ábreme! Ábreme maldita sea! –

Miku quiso abrirle pero Mikuo se lo impidió, la tomo de las manos y la tiro a la cama.

-Explícame que está pasando! – pregunto realmente molesto

-Aléjate – la voz de Mikuo la asustaba

Como no abrían la puerta Rin fue a buscar las llaves de la casa.

-Cálmate Rin deja que hablen – le dijo Len tratando de calmarla

-No… tengo que ir… - seguía buscando en los cajones dichas llaves – donde demonios están! – tiro todo al suelo

Por lo visto Rin estaba realmente alterada a Len no le quedo de otra que él agarrarle de las manos y que volteara para que lo mirara de una vez.

-Quieres quedarte quieta?! – le grito – este es su problema! Deja que ambos hablen! –

Eso impresiono a Rin, Len nunca antes le había gritado de esa manera, pero al escuchar sus palabras se quedó quieta y cayó al suelo llorando. Len no comprendía lo que pasaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para que tratara de tranquilizarla, no quería gritarle, nunca lo había hecho pero esta vez era necesario.

Mientras que en la habitación de Miku…

-Explícame que estás haciendo en la calle hasta estas horas cuando no tienes trabajo! –

-Yo… yo fui a… - su voz temblaba y su cuerpo aún más sujetando su cartera con fuerza

Al ver la cartera de Miku se la quito de un jalón para abrirla y fue cuando empezaron a forcejar, por ningún motivo Miku dejaría que el viera lo que había dentro de su cartera.

-Quiero ver que tienes en la cartera! –

-No! –

-Que tienes ahí?! Debe haber solo folletos de trabajo, no?! –

Estaba muy asustada, en la cartera estaba sus pastillas-vitaminas y los papeles de sus chequeos médicos. No podía enseñárselos, no ahora que ya estaba pronto la tesis de Mikuo. Así que no le quedó de otra…

-No… déjame en paz! – consiguió quitarle su cartera

Él se quedó congelado, Miku nunca antes le había dicho cosas como esas, esta no era su Miku, ella nunca le diría tales palabras. Bajo la mirada y se aproximó a la puerta.

-Quieres que te deje en paz, no? Bueno te dejare en paz de ahora en adelante, no me volverás a ver nunca más! Si es lo que quieres! – grito Mikuo saliéndose después de azotar la puerta

Fue un gran impacto para Miku **(imagen) **su cuerpo se paralizo, eso no podía estar pasando, no volver a ver a Mikuo…? Que acaba de hacer? No soportó la presión y se desmayó.

Mikuo bajo las escaleras para irse de inmediato a la calle pero al chocar con Rin llorando siendo abrazada por Len no comprendió aún más la situación, no lo soportó y se fue de la casa. Rin al ver que se iba fue corriendo a la habitación de Miku, Len fue detrás de su primo.

Al verla tirada en el suelo fue como si su mundo se hubiera detenido, verla tirada en el suelo… que demonios había pasado? Que…

-Miku! –

Se acercó y la reviso, solo estaba desmayada gracias a dios de inmediato llamo un taxi, también llamo a la doctora de paso, ella le dijo que la trajera cuanto antes pronto.

Llego el taxi y junto con la ayuda del taxista la subieron, Rin le indico ir al hospital y el taxi arranco, sin darse cuenta que la ruta por la que pasaron era a los departamentos donde vivían los chicos.

Estos dos chicos se dieron cuenta, la cabellera rubia de Rin se notaba muy bien en el taxi, algo había pasado, Len fue el primero en reaccionar y llamo rápidamente al celular de Rin pero no contesto.

De igual manera Mikuo hizo lo mismo marcando a Miku pero esta tampoco contesto, no dejo de insistir, algo le decía que algo serio le había pasado. Fue de tanta insistencia que al fin respondió.

-Miku?! –

_-Soy Rin… - _

-Y Miku? Está contigo Miku? – pregunto preocupado

_-Si… - _

-Dónde están yendo? Te vi pasar en un taxi –

_-… - _

Hubo un silencio pero luego Rin respondió.

_-Al hospital – _

-Hospital? Qué paso? Está bien Miku?! – ahora estaba más preocupado de solo pensar que la estaba perdiendo

_-La encontré desmayada en su habitación… así que la estoy llevando al hospital – _

-A qué hospital? Voy a hora mismo! – Kira

Rin le dio la dirección y fue hacía allí junto con Len.

Al llegar al hospital en unos de los pasillos encontraron a Rin parada a un lado de una habitación. Mikuo se aproximó rápidamente a ella y le preguntó que estaba pasando, Rin solo se quedó viéndolo sin decir una palabra hasta que la doctora salió de la habitación donde estaba Miku.

-Doctora! – grito levemente Rin al verla

-Rin-san… -

Se fijó en los dos muchachos que acompañaban a la rubia y reconoció a Mikuo ya que Miku le había contado mucho sobre él.

-Él es? – pregunto la doctora

-Cómo esta Miku?! – ignoro su pregunta

-Bueno… primero cálmate Rin-san… ella está bien, solo fue un desmayo por la presión –

-Y como esta… -

La doctora comprendió lo que Rin quiso decir, así que pidió conversar con Rin a solas. Dejando atrás a los dos chicos.

-Rin-san el chico más alto es el padre de… -

-Si… es él… pero por favor… -

-Están aquí así que ya lo saben? –

-No… -

Rin le contó lo que había pasado y la doctora comprendió al fin dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Entiendo… Rin-san ya no sé va a poder ocultar más, él tiene… -

-Esa no es decisión mía… Miku debe decidirlo –

-Terminaron el tesis? –

-No, creo que les falta una o dos semanas… realmente no recuerdo –

-La situación es complicada –

En eso una enfermera las interrumpió diciendo que la condición de la paciente está empeorando, la doctora fue a verla rápidamente y Rin detrás de ella pero no pudo entrar.

Mikuo se arto y le pidió una explicación, pero Rin no lo soporto tampoco.

-Estoy harta que pidas explicaciones y explicaciones! No puedo decírtelo! No es mi decisión! Recuerda que todo esto está pasando por tú la dejaste tirada en el suelo! –

-Yo… -

-Quédate calladito o mandare a pedir que te saquen! – le sentencio

Pasaron toda la noche en el hospital sin saber nada, solo veían a los doctores entrando y saliendo de aquella habitación donde estaba Miku, hasta que salió la doctora. Y vio que ninguno de los tres se había ido.

-Cómo esta Miku?! – pregunto Rin de inmediato, su preocupación iba a matarla si no sabía de la condición de su prima

-No te preocupes Rin-san todo está bien… solo –

-Solo? –

-Sufrió un paro cardiaco –

-Paro cardiaco?! – Escucho Mikuo – qué demonios está pasando con Miku?! –

-Cálmate muchacho, Mikuo, verdad? – dijo la doctora

-Si… -

-Ya la estabilizamos y está bien así que no hay nada que preocuparse… tiene clases, no? –

-Cree que me iré así como así? Quiero saber cómo esta Miku, que le está pasando?! –

La doctora comprendía el dolor en la mirada de Mikuo y observo a Rin. Ella comprendió lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada así que se llevó a ambos muchachos con ella.

-Donde estamos yendo?! – pregunto Mikuo

-Rin… – Len también quería saber lo que estaba pasaba

-Vamos a hablar… pero primero quiero que te calmes Mikuo… no te diré nada si sigues así –

Pedir que se calmara, todos le pedían lo mismo, él quería saber de una vez que le estaba pasando a Miku, tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Luego de sentarse en la cafetería que a esa hora estaba casi vacía tomando unas bebidas…

-Esta es la última semana que tienen para estudiar sus tesis, verdad? – pregunto Rin

-Eso que importa! –

-Claro que importa! Mikuo sabes porque Miku no te dijo nada?! Por qué me niego a decirte lo qué le pasa a Miku?! Capta un poco lo que pasa! – levanto la voz golpeando la mesa

-Falta una semana y media – contesto Len

-Miku… no tiene nada grave, es algo que ella te lo dirá cuando termines tu tesis, antes no –

-Me vienes con eso otra vez… tú crees que me calmare y podre concentrarme sin sabiendo lo que le pasa a Miku! –

-Mikuo… por favor… - **(imagen)**

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Rin recordando de las veces que Miku lloraba sola y sonreía cuando le mostro su primera ecografía.

-Rin… - Len la abrazo

Ella solo cerró los ojos, sabía, lo comprendía, quien en su sano juicio estaría sin preocuparse, tratando de concentrarse en su tesis o cualquier cosa sin saber lo que le pasaba a la persona que amaba.

-Rin no sé qué te dijo Miku para que no quieras decírnoslo pero… Mikuo necesita saberlo – le dijo Len viéndola a los ojos

No le quedo de otra sacó un sobre de la bolsa de Miku y se la entregó a Mikuo.

-Qué es esto? –

-Ábrela? Comprenderás cuando veas que hay dentro de este sobre, pero prométeme que cuando lo veas te iras con Len a terminar esa maldita presentación que tienen, y también, no te permitiré ver a Miku sin que me hayan traído los dos el maldito papel de aprobación! – sentencio

Rin se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Len e irse, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Al abrir el sobre y al ver lo que había dentro varios recuerdos a la mente de Mikuo vinieron a su mente, se acordaba cuando Miku le preguntó si iba a ser feliz cuando tenga a sus hijos.

Ver a su primo paralizado, Len se acercó y vio lo que tenía en las manos, era una ecografía de…

-Mikuo eso… -

-Ella… -

Al fin comprendió las palabras que Rin le había dicho, el llanto que le había mostrado y el susto de Miku. Sus pies lo iban a buscar a Miku pero se detuvo al recordar la sentencia de Rin.

_-No te dejare verla hasta que me traigas ese maldito papel de aprobación! –_

Se fueron los dos sin decir una palabra, al día siguiente Mikuo estaba en su habitación tirado en el suelo rodeado de varios papeles de la investigación de su tesis pensando en todo, su mente estaba hecha un caos, no podía escribir su reporte, así que falto a clases.

Len regreso de la universidad y encontró a su primo tirado en el suelo, quiso decirle algo pero se guardó sus palabras, ya en su habitación llamo a Rin.

-Rin? –

_-Len… qué quieres? – _

-Lo que pasa es que quería preguntarte si podía ir a verte, seguro no has comido y… -

_-No te preocupes por mí, además hasta que no me traigas esa aprobación no te veré – _

-Pero yo no soy él… -

_-No dije que quería que ambos me trajeran esa aprobación? –_

-Bueno si… -

_-Qué está haciendo Mikuo? –_

-Está en su habitación tirado, hoy no fue a la universidad así que… -

_-Pásame con él – su voz decía que era una orden _

Fue a pasarle el celular a su primo pero este no quería hablar con nadie, eso le dijo a Rin y ella le dijo que pusiera el altavoz.

_-COMO COÑO NO FUISTE A LA UNIVERSIDAD! NO SÉ TE OLVIDE QUE TE DIJE QUE NO TE DEJARIA VER A MIKU SI NO ME TRAIAS ESA MADITA APROBACION! DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! – _

La voz de Rin hizo resonar los tímpanos a los dos chicos.

_-… por cierto… __**él**__ está bien… adiós – Rin colgó _

Escuchar ello lo hizo que reaccionar y comprendió las cosas más claramente no pudo evitar reír y luego se levantó.

-Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo Len? Tenemos que estudiar y que nos den esa aprobación – sonrió Mikuo

Ver animado de nuevo a primo ánimo también a Len y ambos se pusieron manos a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Que les pareció el capítulo? Lo hice un poco más largo, por un momento me puse a pensar si lo hice muy largo… pues k importa! Espero que les haya gustado, como leyeron las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes… al fin Mikuo se enteró de lo que pasaba con Miku. Y Len pago pato también pobre jejeje**

**Estamos en el capítulo 15 y el próximo es el capítulo final ToT k pasara? Kien sabe… (Levanto la mano) yo lo sé! (Todos esperan la respuesta) pero no les diré. :b**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye**

**NOTA: nose olviden k las imagenes pueden encontrarla en mi pagina de facebook pasen x ella n.n **


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16:**

La semana se pasó volando, Mikuo y Len estaban muy ocupados estudiando y haciendo los preparativos para la presentación de su tesis y mientras que Rin estaba cuidando a Miku en el hospital.

Llego el día de la presentación de la tesis de los alumnos de último año, esta sería la última paso para salir titulados en sus respectivas carreras y muchos estaban de los nervios, aunque la pareja de primos solo querían exponer de una vez para librarse de una vez por todo con esta tortura como lo llamaron ellos, en la exposición de Mikuo todo fue correcto y se ganó halagos de los profesores como ofertas de trabajo de otras editoriales cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo porque al momento en que termino se largó con el comprobante se haber presentado su tesis.

Mikuo estaba todo apresurado a la carrera para llegar al hospital sin darse cuenta que llego y le indicaron que la paciente Miku Soma fue dada de alta esa misma mañana.

-Maldita Rin! – grito para volver a la carrera

Por los pasillos la doctora de Miku iba pasaba cuando lo vio.

-Hola Mikuo-san qué haces aquí? Buscas a Miku-san? –

-Si! Sabe dónde está?! –

-Si… se fue a casa –

-Lo sabía, Rin me las pagaras! – quiso irse pero de nuevo fue detenido

-Por cierto hay algo que quería decirte… -

-Si? –

-Cuida muy bien de ambas, vale? Sé que ya te lo dijeron pero Miku-san no quería que te preocuparas por ella, cuando vino por primera vez a verme tenía mucho miedo y le di la opción de abortar pero le di la oportunidad de que lo pensara pero para mi sorpresa vino al día siguiente diciéndome que no quería perder a su bebe, que si lo hacía sabía que tú nunca se lo perdonarías, recuerdo muy bien el miedo en sus ojos ya que ella no conocía el amor de unos padres y no sabía si podría ser una buena madre, pero también se dio cuenta que te tenía a ti y que la apoyarías aunque por el momento no podía decirte nada… ya que ella quería que te concentraras en tu tesis y nada más que eso… ella solo quería tu felicidad y… cuando terminaras ella misma te lo diría, es una chica muy llorona, cuídala bien, vale? – le pidió

Él se quedó asombrado por las palabras que escuchaba de la doctora, se quedó analizándolas por unos segundos hasta que en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y contesto.

-Voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo –

Con esta respuesta se retiró rápidamente a la casa de las chicas, todo lo que quería ahora era encontrar a Miku y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pedirle disculpas y decirle que la amaba.

Cuando llego a la casa de las chicas en la sala encontró a Len y Rin durmiendo en el sofá, abrazados, pero Miku no estaba, fue a su habitación y como lo espero la encontró sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana.

-Miku… -

Al escuchar su nombre ella se dio la vuelta para verlo y algo impresionada se levantó, se quedó quieta un momento pero luego fue corriendo al baño para ocultarse.

-Miku que estás haciendo?! – detuvo la puerta antes que la cerrara

-No! No… me veas! – Miku tratando de cerrar la puerta del baño con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

Hasta que logro cerrarla dejando fuera a Mikuo, ella quería verlo, explicarle pero… no tenía cara para verlo.

-Miku… perdóname… -

Eso impresiono a Miku sin poder evitar que de sus ojos empezaran a caer lágrimas.

-No… no… - su voz temblaba – tú no eres el que debería pedir disculpas… Mikuo… lo siento… -

-Miku… -

Se quedaron cayados un momento hasta que Mikuo le pidió abrir la puerta, Miku no quería, le rogo como nunca antes en su vida le había rogado a alguien hasta que consiguió que ella abriera la puerta, dejándola ver al fin, sin pensarlo dos veces ni siquiera una vez se lanzó a abrazarla, con aquellos deseos que tuvo desde que descubrió la verdad.

Mientras en la sala el par de rubios aprovecharon para irse de casa y dejarlos solos. Era mejor dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente.

-Nunca pensé que Mikuo iba a ser padre tan pronto – dijo Len soltando un suspiro – me siento como si me hubieran derrotado –

-Y tú? Quieres ser padre también? – le pregunto Rin con una sonrisa

Len la observo por unos segundos y le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero ser padre… y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… no te lo dije? –

-Si… -

-Te amo Rin –

-Y yo a ti Len –

Ambos estaban felices, felices por sus primos, felices por estar juntos, felices por lo que vendría más adelante. **(Imagen1)**

En ese mismo momento Miku y Mikuo seguían abrazados. Ella llorando aferrándose al hombre que amaba. **(Imagen2)**

Luego de minutos Miku se calmó y dejo de llorar, le contó todo mientras que Mikuo se limitó a escucharla atentamente, cuando termino el suspiro y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Miku… aún si me lo decías yo no iba a dejar mi carrera ya que sería al contrario, tú y nuestro bebe me darían la fuerza para seguir adelante y así poder darles la vida que se merecen, donde no les falte nada y… donde los dos podamos aprender a ser padres –

-Mikuo… yo… yo no sé… -

-Lo sé… sé que tienes miedo a equivocarte pero para eso estoy yo… aunque te equivoques por no saber cómo criarla o criarlo, para eso existe el ensayo y error, aunque no sepas que es el amor de unos padres, nosotros aprenderemos con nuestro bebe… así que… no temas… siempre, siempre, estaremos juntos –

Ella aún tenía miedo pero si iba a estar ha lado de Mikuo iba a sacar el valor y las fuerzas de donde sea para convertirse en una gran madre, una madre de la que Mikuo y su bebe estarían orgullosos.

-Miku siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? – pregunto juntando sus frentes

-Siempre… -

Escuchar aquella respuesta era lo único que necesitaba para entregarle lo que había preparado esta última semana. De su bolsillo saco una cajita pequeña, entregándosela a Miku.

-Esto… -

-Ábrela –

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la pequeña cajita dejando al descubierto lo que guardaba dentro. **(Imagen3)**

Era un anillo…

-No es gran cosa… pero… Miku… te gustaría casarte conmigo? – el rostro de Mikuo se ruborizo

Miku se quedó impresionada por tal declaración y con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Si… claro que quiero casarme contigo Mikuo… - contesto

-Miku… –

Saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso, Miku mostraba una gran sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que de ahora en adelante siempre estaría con el hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A las tres horas regresaron la pareja de rubios ganándose una gran sorpresa al ver el anillo en la mano de Miku.

-Sorprendente! Son de verdad esas piedras? – exclamo Rin viendo de cerca el anillo y luego ver al futuro esposo

-Claro que sí! – contesto Mikuo ofendido con el rostro algo ruborizado

Rin se burlaba de la cara ruborizada de Mikuo. Luego de calmarse él se acercó a Rin para decirle…

-Rin –

-Qué? –

-Perdóname por gritarte de esa manera – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia

-Perdonarte? –

Se quedó viéndolo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-No te perdonare – eso sorprendió a todos – nunca – Mikuo se sentía fatal pero aun así iba a hacer lo que sea para conseguir el perdón de Rin, ella era una gran amiga que no quería perder – nunca… nunca te perdonare si haces infeliz a Miku –

Mikuo levanto el rostro sorprendido.

-Así que más vale que la hagas feliz porque ya viste que te puedo alejar de ella cuando me venga la gana – se acercó a su prima – después de todo… ella es mi querida prima –

-SI! –

-Rin… - Miku estaba muy feliz

Así pasaron los días, tras aprobar sus tesis y resolver los problemas con las chicas a ambas se las llevaron a conocer a sus padres, Rin se negó de muchas maneras, no quería ir y Miku estaba muy preocupada de qué pensarían cuando les dijera que estaba embarazada pero de igual manera fueron, los padres de Mikuo y Len las recibieron con los brazos abiertos, estaban muy felices de al fin conocerlas. Y cuando supieron la noticia del embarazo de Miku quien estaba a punto de morir de los nervios al escuchar las palabras de sus futuros suegros todo miedo o temor desapareció porque ellos lo aceptaron de la mejor manera, una bendición y mucho más cuando supieron que se casarían.

La madre de Mikuo empezó a planear las cosas de la boda sacando un gran folleto de vestidos de novia porque ella era diseñadora de modas.

Antes que se regresaran Len frente a sus padres le propuso matrimonio Rin.

-Bueno no conseguí algo mejor que Mikuo pero… - le extendió la cajita abierta dejando ver el anillo

Rin no sabía que decir tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados pero al ver el cielo varias imágenes vinieron a su mente de aquellos momentos que había pasado con Len felices y tristes, su respuesta era obvia, no había necesidad de pensarlo.

-Te aviso que seré una esposa muy celosa – contesto con una sonrisa

-Lo sé muy bien quien crees que soy – le puso el anillo

Así se formalizo su compromiso y cuando regresaron las chicas empezaron a planear todas las cosas de la boda, mientras que Mikuo y Len estaban ocupados con los papeleos de su nuevo trabajo que fue difícil decidir porque muchas empresas los querían.

Las madres de ambos chicos vinieron a ayudar a las chicas y juntas organizaron la boda de Miku.

El momento llego y finalmente Miku y Mikuo estaban en el altar, fue una pequeña boda ya que no tenía muchos conocidos pero se podía ver la gran alegría en todo el ambiente.

-Prometo siempre cuidarte y protegerte en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos… no… ni siquiera hasta que la muerte nos separe, si no después de la muerte o si reencarnamos, siempre te amare y nunca nos separaremos – dijo Mikuo sus votos matrimoniales

-Lo mismo digo… ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos, nunca… - **(imagen4)**

Un año pasó y entre ellos ya tenían a su pequeña hija, una niña muy hermosa igual que su madre, tenía los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre. **(imagen5)**

Después de que naciera la bebe de Mikuo y Miku a quien pusieron el nombre de Rile, conjugación de los nombre de Rin y Len cosa que ninguno de los rubios estuvo de acuerdo porque parecía estúpido… al final el nombre no pudo ser cambiado… tanto como Rin y Len desaparecieron… diciendo que se iban de viaje pero nunca volvieron.

Lo que había pasado es que Rin encontró muy pacifico el lugar donde estaban, ya que estaban cerca del mar y un cielo hermoso los cubría.

Era un hermoso lugar para vivir así que ahí fue donde se casaron…

-Ahora nadie ni nada nos separara –

-Nada ni nada… siempre juntos… -

-Bueno creo que nos mataran por no haberlos invitado a nuestra boda pero qué más da si lo que importa es que estoy junto a Rin –

-Déjate de babosadas y termines con la boda – se acerco

-Como ordene mí amada – unieron sus vidas con un beso **(imagen6)**

Esta era su forma de vivir, esta era su forma de amar, esta era su forma de unirse para toda la vida.

Luego de cuatro años una carta llego.

-Mama mira aquí hay una carta para ti y papa – dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos verde agua igual a los de su madre

-Una carta? – tomo la dicha carta que era dirigida a ella y su esposo… una carta de… - no puedo ser… - a toda velocidad fue al estudio de su esposo – Mikuo! –

-Que pasa Miku? – su esposo estaba leyendo

-Es… es… - le mostro la carta – es de Rin y Len… -

Mikuo abrió los ojos y se aproximó para ver la carta.

-Mama, papa de quien es esa carta? – pregunto la pequeña Rile

Su papa la tomo en brazos cargándola y los tres juntos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-Es de dos personas muy importantes para nosotros – contesto Miku

Abrieron la carta que decía…

"_Para mi querida Miku y el odioso Mikuo…_

_Discúlpennos por no estar en contacto con ustedes pero no sé preocupen ya que estamos muy bien, por cierto nos casamos aquí, así que sorry por no invitarles pero quería una boda tranquila, lo que importa es que estemos bien y felices… también contarles que Len no está holgazaneando, lo tengo como trabajando perro… espero que estén bien por ahí, como está la pequeña Rile? Seguro ya está grande y más hermosa que nunca, mándenme una foto si quiera. Aunque no les escribo para decirles esto… no me quede atrás chicos, les cuento que ahora estoy más que feliz que nunca ya que tengo un nuevo tesoro, alguien que al igual que ustedes es lo más importante para mí, les mande una foto, su nombre es Miko…_ **(Imagen7)**

…_yo no quería ponerle ese nombre pero el idiota de Len quiso vengarse de ustedes, aunque pienso que esto es más venganza para mi pequeño que para ustedes, este idiota se la pasa peleando con Miko, es un estupendo padre pero sus celos no tienen comparación. Pero yo lo entiendo porque Miko es un niño muy guapo y tierno._

_Me gustaría contarles muchas otras más cosas pero la mano me duele, saben que lo mío no es escribir ya que espero que algún día nos encontremos otra vez y podamos hablarlo personalmente._

_Una cosa más antes de despedirme, Miku… sé que nosotras no podemos volar otra vez pero sé que nuestros tesoros lo podrán hacer y volaran donde nosotras no pudimos hacerlo, así que a pesar que tengan el apellido Soma, sé que serán muy felices… y Mikuo espero que estés cuidando de mi Miku… ya que cuando volvamos a vernos y ella se vea mal te pateare el trasero y me la llevare lejos, aunque creo que no será así… _

_Bueno me despido y hasta que nos volvamos a ver… mi querida Miku nuestra promesa estará siempre presente en mi corazón." _

Miku no pudo evitar llorar, al fin sabía que su querida Rin era feliz y más que nunca lo era ya que había encontrado ese pedacito que necesitaba.

-Mami porque lloras? –

-Mama está feliz por eso llora – contesto Mikuo

-Lloras porque eres feliz? –

Al ver a su hija comprendió…

-Sí, estas lágrimas son de felicidad – dijo Miku

…aunque ella lleve el apellido Soma, ella podría volar donde ella en el inmenso cielo.

Supieron que no volverían a volar pero aun así ellas ya no estaban solas… estaban con las personas más importantes para ellas, y nunca más se sentirían solas otra vez.

Porque... en su niñez… cuando se encontraron… hicieron UNA PROMESA DE FELICIDAD.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Llego el final TwT es el momento del adiós con esta historia.**

**Pero como todos dicen toda historia tiene un inicio y un final y aquí llego al final. **

**Las imágenes están en mi facebook que esta en mi perfil, tienen k ver las imágenes de sus bodas están tan kawais **

**Gracias a todos los que me siguieron con esta historia, soy muy feliz de al fin terminar de editar esta historia... espero que les guste el final y no se olviden de mi porque todavía tengo otras historias donde se pueden pasar a leerlas n.n **

**Se despide su querida amiga Laky bye bye **


End file.
